¡Proyecto de Biologia!
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Stan esta vez no logra hacer el proyecto, como siempre lo hacían, con Kyle, y no tuvo mas opción que aceptar la propuesta de Kenny. Pero, Kenny no sólo era con él para sacar una mejor nota sino que tenía sentimientos ocultos. Y aquí sabremos que guarda.
1. Primera parte: Pensar

-Me gusta Kyle –no tengo idea por qué en ese momento le dije eso.

-… -me miró algo sorprendido pero no era la suficiente sorpresa que uno tiene al escuchar algo inesperado, parecía más bien que lo sabia- Lo suponía – acerté.

No tengo idea por qué en ese momento le dije aquello a Kenny. ¿Era la necesidad de alguien a quien contárselo? Sí, creo que era eso. Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué a Kenny?

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie –le rogué mientras miraba el frío piso lleno de nieve.

-Claro que no le diré a nadie, pero mi duda es ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi para contármelo?

-Supongo que es porque eres uno de mis amigos más cercanos después de Kyle. –sí, debe ser por eso- y no podría decírselo a Cartman.

Por un momento, un largo momento, Kenny se quedó mirándome. Con aquellos ojos azules penetrantes que te ponen nervioso ¿Qué quería? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¿N le gustó lo que le dije? No entendía. Entonces, en ese momento Kenny se levantó junto a mi, justo después de haber tocado la campana para entrar, para poder dirigirnos al laboratorio de Biología.

Me sentía extraño. Es primera vez que le cuento este tipo de cosas a Kenny, como secretos tan profundos. Me puse a pensar en todos estos años que han pasado. Desde cuando me empecé a enamorar de mi mejor amigo, y de cómo hemos cambiado tanto físicamente como sicológicamente. Todo era distinto de cuando éramos pequeños. Ya teníamos 16 años, faltaba poco para nuestra graduación y prontamente seriamos adultos.

No podía creerlo, y después de todos estos años, después de 4 años de saber que me gusta mi mejor amigo no he podido confesarme. Bueno, cómo podría si él, como dije, es MI MEJOR AMIGO.

La señorita Gix nos dijo que formáramos parejas de trabajo. Como siempre sería con Kyle, pero éste parecía ya tener pareja.

-¿Qué? Pero Kyle, si siempre somos juntos –me sorprendí ante su negación.

-Lo siento, Stan. Pero Craig me pidió ser con él y tu sabes que para mi es difícil negarme a las peticiones, excepto con el culón. –lo último lo hizo notar.

-… -no estaba muy satisfecho con aquello, pero debía aceptarlo- Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Fui nuevamente a mi asiento y pensé con quien podría ser. No era un trabajo difícil pero tampoco era para fiarse.

En ese momento sentí como una mano tocaba mi hombro pidiéndome que me diera vuelta, así que lo hice

-¡Oh, Kenny! –me sorprendí un poco ¿me pediría ser con él?

-¿Estas solo? –asentí contestando su pregunta- ¿Te gustaría ser conmigo?

-Ah, pero pensé que serias con Cartman –este proyecto si lo hacía con Kenny definitivamente no iba a tener mas de un seis.

-Eh… no quiero ser de nuevo con él, así que ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos juntos? –insistió.

-Bueno –no tuve mas opción- entonces –siempre hacía esto con Kyle pero ahora debía invitarlo a él a mi casa- nos vamos hoy a mi casa y trabajamos en este proyecto.

-Claro –sonrió con su típica sonrisa.

Rápidamente llegó la tarde. Kenny y yo caminamos juntos hacia mi casa, donde mamá de lo mas seguro estará esperándonos con unas galletitas recién horneadas. Pensar en eso me da hambre, pero mas que eso me recuerda cuando invitaba a Kyle y veía como disfrutaba aquellas galletas, comiéndolas con mucho placer una gran sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa.

Maldito Craig, para próxima me aseguraré de que nadie le pida a Kyle ser con él.

Llegamos a casa a no mas de las 14.05, mamá nos recibió con sus deliciosas galletas y velozmente Kenny empezó a comérselas. Mamá rió al igual que yo. Tomé otras que había en la mesa y las llevé arriba mientras Kenny disfrutaba una que llevaba en mano. Mamá nos traería jugo en no mucho tiempo.

-Siéntete como en casa –le dije mientras me tiraba en la cama algo cansado.

-Hjssudhecoaskdj –dijo mientras comía su galleta.

-¿Uh? –levanté mi cabeza para hacerle saber que no entendía.

Que gracioso. Nunca se quitara la maña esa de hablar mientras come.

-Khsdfbcsj –tragó- Que te ves cansado.

-Ah, sí un poco –me levanté un poco y me senté en la cama entretanto sacaba mi cuaderno de Biología- Bueno, repartiremos el trabajo en tres partes ¿ya? –asintió- Hoy día, es decir, la primera parte planearemos el proyecto que debemos hacer según el tema que nos dio la señorita Gix. La segunda parte, o sea mañana, empezaremos a construir el proyecto, y en la tercera y última parte terminaremos el proyecto y le haremos sus detalles si es que se puede ¿entendido?-debía actuar así, porque si me dejaba llevar por Kenny de lo más seguro no haríamos nada mas que jugar videojuegos.

-Sí –enseguida de su afirmación nos pusimos en marcha con el trabajo,o sea a pensar.

Me sorprendí por lo dispuesto que estaba Kenny para trabajar. Era notable su concentración, aunque lo único que hiciera era pensar. Dio bastantes ideas pero ninguna de ellas era bastante buena para el proyecto. Pensamos toda aquella tarde hasta que finalmente se nos ocurrió.

-¡Ciclo de la rana! –Gritó Kenny- ¡Hagamos el ciclo de la rana!

-Mmm… buena idea –dije algo dudoso por el tema.

- ¿Entonces ya terminamos por hoy? –preguntó exhausto Kenny.

-Así es. Juguemos a los videojuegos aun no es tan tarde –dije sacando la consola que estaba debajo de mi cama.

-No –negó instantáneamente- quiero hacer otra cosa –decía recostando su cabeza en la parte inferior de mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? ¿Dormir? –pregunté extrañado. Normalmente me aceptaría la invitación de jugar a videojuegos, pero ¿Por qué ahora no?

-No –terminó por levantarse y se dirigió a mí con una mirada de necesidad y una sonrisa notablemente pervertida.

Se acercó a mí peligrosamente. Por la cercanía retrocedí pero termine cayendo de espaldas con mi cama. Kenny tomó mis muñecas y acercó nuestros rostros hasta que nuestras narices razonaron. Ví sus ojos azules penetrando los mios. Es primera vez que veo unos ojos tan lindos como esos, viéndolo de cerca es todo diferente. Pero esto no evitaba el que me pusiera nervioso. Su extraña forma de tratarme en este instante me sorprendía y no sabía que hacer más que preguntar.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –dije nervioso ante nuestra posición.

-Juego un rato –sonrió con una sonrisa que me ponía de pelos. Pero la pregunta en este momento era ¿Qué va a hacerme Kenny?


	2. Propuesta

Sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos. Mientras yo lentamente me iba dando cuenta de las acciones de éste rubio pervertido. Sus manos sostenían mis muñecas, sus piernas mantenían las mías con su peso inmóviles para que no lo pateara y huyera. A pesar de mi forcejeo no lograba ningún resultado y él solamente me besaba con sus cálidos y… sabrosos labios ¿sabrosos? No pude mas, me terminé por dejarme llevar. Exactamente un minuto después de haber cedido, nos separamos por la falta de aliento. ¿Por qué hacía esto Kenny? Sabiendo que a mi me gusta Kyle, y además tengo novia…

-Stan –dijo penetrándome con sus bellos ojos azules… ¿bellos?- no sé si te has dado cuenta pero…

-¡Kenny! ¡Stan! ¡Ya es tarde! –gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

Giramos a ver la hora. Eran las 09.45pm exactas. No era tarde, pero para los padres mas de las ocho de la noche es tarde, y no hay nada que hacer. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que parte de mí no quería que Kenny se fuera por lo que me ofrecí a llevarlo.

Kenny salió de encima de mí. Quizás pensó que mi madre podría subir y vernos en aquella posición tan comprometedora que hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho. Como sea, ahora sólo debo pensar en dejar a Kenny y descansar.

-No es necesario que me lleves Stan –comentó el oji-azul mientras se abrochaba su anaranjada chaqueta.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta en absoluto –contesté mientras ordenaba mi cabello y volvía a ponerme mi gorro que había sido sacado anteriormente por Kenny.

Ví su sonrisa, aquella esplendida sonrisa que solo él podía hacer… ¿esplendida? Es muy típica de él, claro cuando hay algo que le gusta. ¿Pero por qué en ese preciso instante sentía que aquella sonrisa era esplendida? ¿Qué había en ella de esplendida? Algo raro me pasaba, pero para mi era imposible no apreciar cada acción que daba aquel rubio pervertido.

McCormick se despidió de mis padres agradeciéndoles la estadía y atención.

McCormick… Kenneth McCormick… Que extravagante nombre… ¿extravagante? ¡Hey, ¿Qué me pasa? Creo que aquel beso me afectó mucho. Limpié con la manga de mi chaqueta mis fríos labios que se habían tornado rojizos por el frío que cubría a todo South Park. Mis labios estaban secos, extrañamente secos pero al mismo los sentía húmedos, tan húmedos y deliciosos… ¿deliciosos?

-Stan –paró su andar- ya llegamos- en aquel momento, cuando paré tenía mi manga en la boca por lo que me sonrojé por la vergüenza- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó burlón- ¿es acaso que no te gustó aquel beso que te planté?

-¿P-Pero qué tonterías dices? Ahaha –reí nerviosamente mientras lo miraba, mas bien miraba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan seductora… ¿seductora?

-Stan has estado así todo el camino –se acercó a mi peligrosamente y sacó mi muñeca de mi boca- quieres que te dé otro beso ¿no es así?

-C-Claro que no –mentí- N-No seas tonto, Kenny –le reproché

Sentía como de verdad quería que me besara, deseaba de verdad ese beso. Algo raro me estaba pasando, algo realmente extraño. ¿Por qué actuaba de esta manera? Normalmente, el que me dijera ese tipo de cosas no me afectaban en absoluto, es mas, lo tomábamos de broma. Pero no entiendo por qué estoy así. Quiero decir, Kenny no es mas que mi amigo. Entonces, ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?

-Sabes que quieres un último beso -sonrió con satisfacción- el último beso de esta noche antes de separarnos.

¿Cómo puede leer mi mente?

-Y-Ya basta, Kenny. E-Esto no es g-graciosos –decía nerviosamente mientras miraba el suelo- B-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana –terminé de decir y me dí vuelta.

Pero en aquel instante Kenny tomó mi mano para así darme vuelta y contra una de las paredes de su casa me tiró con cuidado. Rápidamente después de aquella acción, sin pensarlo me besó. Pero esta vez metió su lengua, su húmeda y juguetona lengua, la cuál no paró de jugar con la mía. Sin darnos cuenta nos faltó el aire, pero en ese momento Kenny parecía desesperado porque en cuanto pasaron cinco segundos volvió a besarme. No podía soltarme, sujetaba mis muñecas con demasiada fuerza. Que marica, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil?

Prontamente me soltó pero sus manos pasaron de las mías a mi cuello para sostener aquel largo beso que parecía no tener fin.

-K-Kenny –me costaba hablar pero su nombre pareció salir bien. Lo cuál entendió y por un instante paró.

-Stan –tomó mi rostro como si fuera el suyo dirigiendo mi mirada directamente hacia la suya, y al ver aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos como nunca los había visto antes. Me sonrojaron al instante- te amo –pronunció aquellas palabras sin miedo ni nerviosismo en ellas.

-¿Eres idiota? –no pude formular mas que aquella pregunta.

-Sé perfectamente que te gusta Kyle –dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima- pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas amarme a mí también.

¿Qué quiere decirme? ¿Acaso quiere ser mi amante o qué?

-No te entiendo –eres tan raro Kenny.

-Quiero decir que –no te entiendo, aclárame las cosas- si no te deja de gustar Kyle, quiero ser tu amante.

-¡¿Ah? –eso me impresionó, a pesar de que ya lo había formulado aquella posibilidad de respuesta. Pero el que me lo dijera tan directamente me impresionó un poco.

Soltó mi rostro y termino por dirigirse a su casa, quiero decir, a la puerta de su casa.

Yo me había quedado allí, anonadado por aquella petición. Kenny antes de entrar a su casa sólo terminó diciendo un "buenas noches" y nada más. ¿Quería ser mi amante? ¿Pero qué le pasa? A mi sólo me gusta… Kyle. Sí, sólo Kyle. No puede gustarme Kenny, sería… ¿tonto? ¿ilógico? No, no son esas cosas. Pero es que tan solo no me puede gustar Kenny. Él es tan… tan… tan… lindo para mí.


	3. Construccion ¿Amor?

Al otro día, Kyle y yo hablábamos sobre nuestros proyectos. Él había escogido el ciclo de la oruga, que gracioso no hay gran diferencia en nuestros proyectos. Me quedé toda la tarde contemplando a Kyle como siempre lo hacía, su… sonrisa, sus… ojos, su… cabello… Por alguna razón todo aquello que amaba de Kyle en aquel presente momento me parecían de lo más normal, quiero decir, normalmente me encantaba darle lindos adjetivos a cada acción que hacía, a cada una de sus características tanto físicas como sicológicas, su forma de ser… todo, pero en este momento todo aquello no me parecía tener para mi nada de especial, lo veía como cuando tenía nueve años.

Jugué, hablé, reí como siempre lo hacía con Kyle sin que él supiera ni se diera cuenta de mi… ¿amor? ¿Realmente era eso lo que sentía? Mi cabeza esta dando vueltas, dudo de mis propios sentimientos que había confirmado hace solo unos días, y que por más encima se los había contado a Kenny. Kenny, ese rubio pervertido que no deja de dar vueltas por mi cabeza junto con ese beso que me dio el día anterior a este. Kenny le has quitado la virginidad a mis labios, idiota. Te odio Kenneth McCormick.

Llegó la tarde, y si no fuera porque Kenny me despierta estaría allí tumbado en mi puesto aún durmiendo a causa de la clase de historia que, por supuesto, a todos nos aburre. Salimos de la escuela, y cuando ésta ya no se veía Kenneth McCormick tomó mi mano, pareciera que tuviera todo el permiso del mundo ¿es tonto o qué? Intenté que soltara mi mano pero me la tenía bien agarrada por lo que mis intentos no tuvieron resultado alguno. Caminamos como maricas tomados de la mano todo el trayecto hasta mi casa. Kenny parecía feliz de sostener mi mano, me recordaba a las sonrisas que hacían esos tontos después de confesarse y que aquellas chicas les correspondieran con un "sí" y una leve sonrisa maravillosa.

Al llegar, como siempre mi madre nos esperó con sus recién horneadas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Kenny instantáneamente cogió unas cuantas de las galletas que ofrecía mi madre, mientras que yo llevé la bandeja con jugo y más galletas de diferentes tonalidades pero que a fin de cuentas contenían el mismo sabor a cacao africano, parecían galletas navideñas. Coloqué la bandeja encima de mi escritorio y saqué los materiales para empezar a dibujar, los papeles para anotar la información sacada previamente de Internet, por supuesto eso no decía que no fuéramos a usarlo si es que lo necesitábamos, y por supuesto los materiales para construir la maqueta. Kenny no se veía con ganas de trabajar, bueno siempre es así. Pero, ayer me había impresionado con aquella disponibilidad de trabajo que tenía y… aquel beso…

-Stan –se tiró sobre mí para poder abrazarme a su manera, como siempre lo hacía con Kyle sólo que algo mas apegado de lo normal- quiero marcarte.

-¡¿Uh? –grité impresionado ante la acción del susodicho y su comentario.

-Quiero que seas mío, para eso quiero márcate.

-S-Sí, ya entendí. No necesitas e-explicármelo –tartamudeaba nervioso.

-Tu eres mío –volvió a decir con una voz impresionantemente sincera pero al mismo tiempo sonaba tan pervertida, que me ponía los pelos de punta y ruborizaba mis mejillas.

-¡I-Idiota! -¿Cómo puede decir ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas?- ¡¿Por qué debería d-dejarte hacer ese tipo de cosas? –pregunté extremadamente sonrojado.

-Porque eres mío –no dejaba de tomar aquello como una simple excusa, sin ningun nerviosismo en sus palabras completamente seguro.

-¡S-Suéltame! –trataba de soltarme de él de alguna manera aunque era bastante difícil para mí ¿de donde había sacado tanta fuerza? Se supone que yo soy mas fuerte, o eso creía hasta ahora.

Sin darme oportunidad para seguir quejándome éste tomo posesión de mi cuerpo tomando cada uno de mis brazos apoyándolos contra el suelo, sus piernas impedían la movilidad de las mías, y sus labios… Sus labios fueron directamente a para sobre los míos, posándose con suavidad y dulzura. Lentamente mientras nuestro beso avanzaba a su ritmo Kenny metió su lengua sin ningún vacilo en sus acciones, jugo con la mía restándole importancia a como me sintiera en ese minuto. Yo solo podía ceder. Mis intentos eran nulos comparados con su fuerza. Lo único que me quedaba era disfrutar aquel momento. Donde podía sentir el cuerpo de Kenny presionando el mío, sentir sus piernas sobre las mías, sus manos sosteniendo las mías. No podía haberlo disfrutado más. Esos sentimientos tan confusos que surgían en ese minuto… nunca los aprecié tanto.

-Te amo Stanley Marsh –terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras que resonaron por mi cabeza, aquellas bellas e inimaginablemente tiernas palabras que provenían de su deseosa boca. No podía sentirme mas afortunado en ese momento.

Pasó el día sin haberme dado cuenta, por suerte mi disciplina hizo que Kenny reaccionara y pudiéramos dejar casi terminado el jodido proyecto. En tan sólo pensar en el ciclo de la rana me frustraba. Parecía un proyecto sin fin, pero ya no quedaba nada. Sólo imprimir imágenes y darle algunos detalles a nuestra maqueta era lo único que faltaba.

Eran las 09.30pm e íbamos en camino a casa de Kenny. Tomaba mi mano como si tuviera todo el permiso del mundo, pero no me quejaba. Quizás habrán quedado con la duda si me marcó o no pero a decirles verdad le pedí que lo pospusiera para mañana. A pesar de que no quería no tenía opción. Kenny era Kenny, y había que darle lo que quería.

Llegamos a la entrada de su casa, pero antes de que tocara su puerta, él simplemente me abrazó, me abrazó posesivamente que era para mi algo realmente confortante.

-Mañana te marcaré –susurró a mi oído el muy pervertido.

-Pervertido –logré decir extremadamente sonrojado provocado por su susurro y no podía más que mirar el piso.


	4. Del rompimiento a la oportunidad

Aquello que me dijo antes de entrar a su casa…

-Stan quiero pedirte algo –dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté curioso, seguía algo nervioso y sonrojado y todavía no entendía por qué me sentía así.

-Quiero que te olvides de Kyle –dijo sin vacilo.

-¿Qué? –no lo entendía.

-Quiero que te olvides de Kyle y seas mi novio –terminó de decir dándose vuelta para ver mi cara sorprendida ante su dicha.

-¡¿Uh? –fue la primera expresión que di, luego- Oye, ¿de qué hablas?

-Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas, Stan. Me gustas más de lo que te puede gustar Kyle. –dijo con una mirada seria, una muy seria no sabría como explicarlo pero era algo que me anonadaba bastante.

¿Qué podía hacer? Últimamente andaba muy raro, tengo sentimientos inestables y aunque no quiera admitirlo cada vez que estoy con Kenny no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ponerme nervioso y sentirme torpe. Todos sabemos que eso pasa cuando estas enamorado, pero ¿yo enamorado de Kenny? Si no hace mucho le confesé que me gustaba Kyle, ¿Cómo puedo cambiar en tan poco tiempo?

-Entonces te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi novio? –veía como yo me quedaba perplejo sin decir nada y él lo único que quería hacer era terminar con todo esto, con todas estas jugarretas.

-Yo… -mi voz era temblorosa, inclusive yo temblaba un poco por el nerviosismo. ¿Quién se iba a esperar esto de parte de Kenny?

Todo lo indicaba, mis acciones, mi forma de comportarme ante Kenny. Todo se me hacía tan claro, mis sentimientos que no podían ser mas evidentes. Me gusta Kenny, y mucho. Pero no podía aceptarlo, no puedo, no quiero. Solo me queda engañarme.

-Yo –yo en verdad no tengo mis sentimientos claro, en verdad…- no tengo mis sentimientos claros –pensé sin darme cuenta en voz alta.

En el momento en que dije eso me avergoncé demasiado, tanto que me puse rojo como un tomate. Tapé mi boca al instante en que me di cuenta como reacción a lo dicho, como si fuera a detener lo que ya en ese momento estaba hecho, pero es obvio que nada de eso pasaría.

-Entiendo –se dio vuelta y golpeó tres veces la puerta. Presentí que sonreía, y me la imaginé, esa linda sonrisa que es tan característica de él- entonces ordena tus sentimientos –como vio que nadie le abría la puerta decidió abrirla él, no estaba con seguro así que era fácil entrar- pero para mañana quiero tu respuesta, mi querido Stan.

Desde ese momento no dejé de pensar en lo que dijo y especialmente en él. Sus palabras, sus susurros que salían de aquella deseosa boca. Con tal de solo verla me daban esos jodidos impulsos de querer besarlo. Eso definitivamente no es normal. El que deseara tanto el estar con Kenny, el querer besarlo y tocarlo ¿aquello era normal? Definitivamente no. Estoy empezando a pensar que aquellos sentimientos de amor que le pertenecían únicamente a Kyle ahora cambiaron drásticamente, y sin darme cuenta me estaba enamorando de Kenny cada vez más. Y aunque fuera todo esto verdad, nunca lo aceptaría, nunca.

Me encontraba hablando con Butters sobre lo que había pasado con Wendy y Bebe. Me comentó que pensaban invitarnos, a mí y a Kenny, a una cita doble. Me sorprendió escuchar eso, pensé que Bebe era novia de Clyde. Pero lo qué mas me sorprendió fue que según Butters Bebe estaba sumamente interesada en, el más pervertido del colegio, Kenny; eso me irrito un poco.

-¿Pero no que Clyde esta con Bebe? –pregunté confundido.

-Sí pero eso me mandaron a decir. Según yo creo que Bebe piensa romper con Clyde –dijo con su característica voz infantil.

-Ya veo. Entonces, le pondra los cuernos en otras palabras –pensé nuevamente en voz alta pero no me importo que Butters me escuchara.

Luego de esa platica, nos dirigimos junto a Butters a la bibliotecadonde se encontraban Kyle y Kenny.

-¡Oh, Stan! –reaccionó Kyle al verme pasar por el marco de la puerta de entrada al dicho salon. Sostenía unos libros de biología que por suposición saque conclusión de que eran sobre la evolución de la oruga.

-Te estabamos esperando –su voz me sonó algo sensual. Era más ronca y masculina de lo normal, eso me sonrojó un poco.

Con Butters nos dirigimos hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Noté que Kenny también llevaba unos libros de evolución de la rana, justo el que necesitabamos para detallar. Comenzamos a hablar cuando Butters se acordó de un mandato que le había pedido Wendy.

-Kenny, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar unos libros? –pidió suplicante.

-¿Qué libros buscas, Butters? –preguntó Kyle algo interesado en el tema y con la disposición de ayudarlo.

-De astronomía, no sé para que los necesitará pero me los pidió como un favorcito –contestó a su pregunta- por favor Kenny –continuó insistiendo.

-Entonces, yo puedo ayudarte –ofreció Kyle sumamente interesado en los libros que pedía el pequeño Butters.

-Oh, muchas gracias Kyle –le sonrió, pero al parecer no estuvo muy satisfecho con su respuesta, mas pareciera que esperaba aquella respuesta por parte de Kenny. Finalmente se fueron mientras con Kenny sólo los veíamos desaparecer tras el marco de la puerta de salida de la biblioteca.

Entonces fue cuando comencé a sentir la mano de Kenny rozar la mía tomándola lentamente y finalmente entrelazándolas. No tardé en colorear mis mejillas con un tono rojizo, en otras palabras, aquella acción me ruborizó. Ví como su sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, giró hacia mí y con sus hermosos ojos penetró los míos. Me sentía tan marica. El solo pensar que cuando Kenny me toca no puedo hablar sin decir incoherencias, me hace sentir nervioso, mis acciones se forman torpes y mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas. Tonto Kenny, todo es por tu culpa. Si no me hubieras dado ese beso yo…

-Recuerda que me debes hoy –sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Con tan solo recordarlo…

-N-No es momento p-para eso –tartamudeé nervioso mientras miraba el suelo.

-Fue una promesa –intentó persuadirme.

-Claro que no lo fue –negué al instante, no quería, no podía… en estos momentos no me siento preparado. ¿uh? ¡Perdón, quiero decir, que no quiero hacerlo porque tengo novia!

Sonó la campana indicando la entrada a clases. Me disponía a seguir a la montonera de estudiantes de nuestra clase, pero Kenny al quedarse allí parado jaló de mí para que me quedara junto a él.

-Kenny, vamos a clases –dije tratando de soltarme de él.

No respondía, sólo apretaba mi mano con suavidad pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme aferrado a su mano. Sus ojos observaban la montonera de chicos desparecer por el mismo marco por donde se habían ido Butter junto a Kyle.

-¡Kenny! –insistí al ver que ya no quedaba casi no quedaba gente en el silencioso lugar, y algo preocupado por el retraso que teníamos para volver a clases. No quería que me retaran por llegar tarde, y menos por culpa del irresponsable de Kenny.

El aula quedó vacía. Kenny cerró la puerta con cerrojo, corrió las cortinas y apagó las luces para que nadie sospechara de nuestra estancia en el lugar. Quedé algo atónito ante sus extrañas acciones. Entonces observé como se acercaba a mí, me tomaba de la cadera y me subía por encima de una de las mesas más cercanas. Comencé a sentirme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba anteriormente, me ruborizaba solo y mi corazón desbocaba por sus fuertes latidos. Lentamente sentí sus manos acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo empezando por el cuello, boca y bajado hasta mi no muy marcado abdomen. Mi rubor se hacía cada vez más notable. Kenny se subió también sobre la mesa en la cual ya estaba para sentirse más cómodo colocándose sobre mi esbelto cuerpo. Acercó su fina cara a mi oído y en un sesual susurro dijo.

-Voy a marcarte.

Su voz era excitante, tan masculina y sexy. ¿Cómo podía pensar este tipo de cosas?

No podía pararlo. Lo único que en ese momento estaba haciendo era gemir a causa de sus irresistibles caricias y dejarme llevar por sus acciones. Antes de separar su boca de mi oído lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja, para finalmente morderla. Mordí mis labios para no ceder e un gemido. Para acariciar más cómodamente mi abdomen empezó a desabrochar mi chaqueta café.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –pregunté por su tardanza- ¿A-Acaso no m-me vas a marcar? –apenas aguantándome todo tipo de gemido que peleaba por salir de mi boca como consecuencia de sus caricias.

-Estas ansioso –sonrió con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver bastante atractivo- no tardaré **mi **Stan –marcó el "mi" con un tono posesivo.

Terminó por desabrocharme mi chaqueta, siguió con sus excitantes caricias. Besó mi boca unas tres o cuatro veces para que la última fuera sorpresiva, y metiera su húmeda y deliciosa lengua para que jugara con la mía hasta cansarse. Dejó las caricias para con sus manos sostener mis muñecas que lo molestaban hace un buen rato ya que lo único que hacían era tratar de empujarlo pero sin mayores resultados. Nuestras bocas se separaron para que la de Kenny terminara por para en mi cuello. Antes de de succionarlo y lamerlo, lo beso muchas veces como si con aquellos besos lograra localizar el lugar perfecto para marcarme. En cuanto lo encontró comenzó a lamerlo como si quisiera lubricarlo y finalmente hacer lo que hizo.

Tocaron nuevamente la campana para advertir la entrada de segunda hora de clases y el cambio de salón al laboratorio. Tapé con mi mano esa zona de mi cuello que fu marcada por Kenny. Estaba avergonzado, notándose con un rubor sobre mis mejilas. ¿Cómo no estarlo si te han marcado y mas si esta marca se nota mucho? Me había visto previamente en el baño de chicos y; sí, se notaba mucho.

-¿Te pasa algo, Stan? –preguntó Kyle al verme de aquella forma mirando solamente mi libro de biología como si no existiera mas que mi libro.

-¿Ah? –por así decirlo volví a tierra firme.

-Estabas en las nubes –bromeó Kyle con una de sus tiernas risitas.

-Ah, sí –reí un poco junto a él- ¿paso algo? –pregunté por si las moscas.

-Eh… hace un rato Wendy trató de hablarte pero como no estabas conectado no la escuchaste. Pero por lo que le escuché creo que quería que la ayudaras en su proyecto.

-¡Oh, gracias Kyle! Iré enseguida a verla –y como dije me levanté de mi puesto y comencé con mi búsqueda.

En muy corto tiempo logré encontrar a Wendy, pero para mi sorpresa ella no estaba para nada sola. Wendy se encontraba hablando con Clyde de una manera bastante extraña, su cercanía no era de compañeras ni amigos. Noté también como tomaba de su cadera delicadamente y ella se reía silenciosamente con pequeñas risitas Enfoqué mi mirada en la sonrisa de satisfacción y deseo que aparecía lentamente en ambas bocas. Mi mirada pasó rápidamente de la pareja hasta donde no muy lejos Bebe, su cara emitía un enojo muy notable. Emaba radiaciones de odio como el calor que emite el sol. Entonces pensé: "Al parecer Bebe no esta muy enterada en Kenny, por lo que veo". Eso me alivió un poco. Reí un poco, me hacía mucha gracia aquella situación. No me sentí muy enojado, mas bien me sentí contento por Wendy parecía pasárselo bien con Clyde. Entonces fue cuando Wendy notó mi presencia en el lugar al igual que Clyde la de Bebe, y como consecuencia se separaron al instante. Wendy corrió hacia mí tratando de explicarme lo ocurrido recién en pocas palabras, pero como no le resultaba me causaba bastante gracia y me reí un poco. Su expresión de preocupación me causaba aun más gracias.

-No te preocupes Wendy –dije entre risas con una sonrisa- terminamos –no logré contenerme y reía a carcajadas. No quería ser cruel pero en verdad lo que pasó en vez de afectarme emocionalmente no hacía mas que causarme una gran risa.

-P-Pero S-Stan yo… -tenñia lágrimas en sus adorables ojos- p-puedo explicártelo en serio, pero p-por favor no terminemos –rogó.

-Wendy –me tranquilicé un poco, le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas- seamos amidos, solo eso –ví como sus lagrimas caían sin cesar pero ella no emitía ningun sonido de tristeza- Wendy, esta bien que te guste Clyde y lo respeto así que no nos sigamos engañando. Nuestro amor de esta manera no llegará a ningún lado –de cualquier manera pensaba terminar con ella, ya que no siento ni la más mínima atracción por ella.

-Stan… -sólo sus lagrimas caían- pensabas terminar conmigo desde el principio ¿cierto?

-… -me sorprendí ante su exacta sospecha- lo siento –repetía con algo de delicadeza e intentando esconder mi poco miedo ante su acertante sospecha.

Después de eso, decidí abrazarla para que se desahogara sus lagrimas terminaron en llanto. Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes. Aquello dejo de darme gracias, e inclusive quise llorar.

Nos encontramos con Kenny caminando hacia mi casa tomados de la mano como siempre lo hacíamos, como maricas. No es que yo quisiese pero Kenny por así decirlo me obligaba. Camino a casa le conté lo ocurrido, ya saben, mi rompimiento con Wendy. Ví como una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Bueno, estas cosas pasan a veces. Pero me sorprende no verte llorando como niñita como lo hacías esas otras veces cuando rompió contigo –dijo en tono burlesco.

-Creo que ya lo superé –contesté como si nada, como si no estuviera escondiendo nada.

-¿No lo habrás hecho por mi? –insinuó el sin vergüenza.

-¡C-Claro que no! –no pude evitar el ponerme rojo, ni tampoco logré disimular, era obvio.

-Ya lo capté –sonrió y a solo unas cuadras de llegar a nuestra avenida tomó mis dos muñecas y me tiró con suavidad a una reja delgada que dividía el callejón en dos.

-¡¿Qué haces? –mi nerviosismo aumento al sentir nuestra cercanía y más por aquella posición en la que nos encontrábamos, una posición tan comprometedora.

Y por mas que quería evitarlo me era difícil no quitarle la vista a esos carnosos y rosados labios que al estar tan cerca solo me hacían desear morderlos y besarlos hasta cansarme.

Sentía su respiración junto a la mía y su sonrisa no faltaba.

-Quiero volver a probarte –dijo en tono muy seductor en lo que prosiguió a lamerse su labio inferior.

-Jodido pervertido –no deje de mirar sus labios tan sensuales que se veían en aquel minuto.

Sus labios lentamente se acercaron para terminar posándose en los míos, en signo de un beso. Partió con un beso dulce pero luego terminó convirtiéndose en un apasionante beso con dos lenguas que jugaban y exploraban la cavidad bucal del otro. Como si el mundo fuera a acabar nos besabamos con una ansiedad interminable pero no paso mucho hasta que la falta de aliento empezara a hacerse notar. Nos separamos un momento.

-Te amo Stan –dijo una y otra vez en susurros.

Yo no hacía mas que sonrojarme y quejarme por la vergüenza de que los demás nos miraran de aquella manera tan curiosa y a veces despectiva. Idiota, cuanto lo odio.

-K-Kenny, m-mi mamá debe de estar preocupada por nuestra tardanza –logré decir apenas con sus manos acariciando todo mi torso, pero luego pasando a mis zonas mas sensibles- ¡K-Kenny…!

-¿Stan? –preguntó una voz por donde comenzaba ese callejón.

Su voz se me hacía familiar. Sonaba como la voz de…


	5. Último paso: ¡Detalles!

-¡P-Papá! –grité ante su inexperta mirada dirigida hacia nosotros.

Nos quedamos paralizados. No puedo creerlo, ¡que vergüenza! Randy nos quedó mirando con una cara con aspecto de desagrado. Kenny giró su cabeza para contemplar a mi padre sin soltarme, mientras yo desesperadamente intentaba quitármelo de encima.

-¿Qué se suponen que hacen? –preguntó algo aturdido.

-Sr. Marsh –me soltó girándose entero para poder contemplarlo mejor, quedaron frente a frente. Tuvo una mirada seria- yo….- pero antes de que pudiera seguir me atisbe a explicar.

-P-Papá, no es lo que parece. Puedo explicártelo –no pude contenerme estaba demasiado presionado con aquella tensión que emitía mi padre y Kenny. Randy era capaz de imaginarse y entender cualquier cosa y no es necesariamente una "buena" cosa.

-Sr. Marsh –alzó un poco la voz para callarme y ser escuchado de una jodida vez- me gusta su hijo –fue directo, sincero y preciso, ningún nerviosismo ni vacilación en su voz ni en sus palabras.

¿Cómo pudo haber dicho tal tontera? ¡¿Acaso es idiota? Sé que mi padre nos matara, en especial a mí… o sino, a Kenny. Y eso es a lo que le tengo más miedo. Pero de alguna manera me hace sentir feliz al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Kenny.

-¿Qué? –quedó atónito ante aquella declaración por parte de Kenny- ¡Kenneth McCormick! –llamó su atención con un enojo notable.

Kenny fue muy preciso y honesto en sus palabras, tanto que no podía evitar sonrojarme y escucharlo, a pesar del miedo que tenía ante la reacción de mi padre. Pero escuchar aquellas honestas palabras de alguna manera me hacían sentir algo mas protegido.

-Amo a su hijo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –cuestionó Kenny a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de mariconadas? –se acercó hacia nosotros y tomó uno de mis brazos jalándome hacia él- no quiero que te vuelvas a cercarte a mi hijo –empezó a caminar en dirección contraria llevándome con él.

-¡Pero papá él es mi amigo! –me quejé tratando de soltarme, y a decir verdad mi padre debía de estar muy frustrado ya que me sostenía con fuerza no muy musculoso brazo, lo cual como consecuencia me dejaría marcas además del dolor que sostenía en aquel momento pero que me callaba para no causar mas estrago del que había.

Comenzamos a caminar, o mejor dicho, empezó a caminar arrastrándome con él hacia mi casa. Kenny nos seguía discretamente.

-¡¿Es acaso que no lo entiendes? –me gritó con gran frustración- ¡No quiero que te mezcles con ese tipo de personas sucias! –gritó sin mirarme mientras lentamente llegamos a casa.

-¡Pero papá! –seguía quejándome ya que no podía hacer otra cosa mas. Parecía un niño de 9 años.

Finalmente llegamos, tocó la puerta de nuestra casa, mamá abrió con sus guantes con los cuales sacaba las galletitas que recién había horneado. Mi madre se sorprendió al ver la cara furiosa de mi padre.

-Sharon, no quiero que Kenneth vuelva a entrar a nuestra casa nunca mas, ¿me oíste? –gruñó furioso sentándose en uno de los sillones del living, soltándome de inmediato.

-¡Papá, él no tiene nada de malo! –antes de que cerraran la puerta intervine sosteniéndola con una mano. Kenny se encontraba allí parado, detrás de la puerta, escuchando todo el griterío del cuál hablábamos.

No entendía por qué Kenny no decía nada, si hasta solo un momento era capaz de hablar lo que se le antojaba. No hablaba desde que se confesó, o mejor dicho desde que mi papá le dijo "aquello".

-Pero no entiendo qué está pasando –dijo mi madre confundida dejando entrar finalmente a Kenny al ver una de lo mechones rubios de Kenny asomarse por la puerta.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste, Sharon? –se levantó al segundo furioso- Este chico ama a mi heterosexual hijo –terminó de explicar indicando despectivamente a Kenny.

-¿Qué? –no podía creerselo, rió un poco al escuchar esa _tontería, _o eso pensaba mi madre. Su cara se veía risueña.

-En serio, Sharon –dijo en tono de seriedad y credulidad. Giró hacia Kenny enfadado, como si fuera culpa de él que mi madre no le creyese.

-¡Papá tenemos que terminar un proyecto, así que después hablamos! –quise cambiar el tema, no quería peleas. Tomé a Kenny de la mano preparándome para correr hasta mi pieza y encerrarnos en ella.

-Es cierto –confirmó mi madre- dejalos terminar su proyecto y depués hablaremos de esta tontería –reía mi madre.

-Kenneth McCormick –lo miró despectivamente luego miró nuestras manos tomadas casi entrelazándose- no dejaré que te lleves a mi lindo y heterosexual hijo a tu sucio mundo –dijo con aun mas frustración de la que tenía, su tono sonaba cada vez era más amenazador que antes.

Rápidamente llevé a Kenny a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y corrí las cortinas inmediatamente, no importaba mucho si gastaba luz de más ya que de todas maneras faltaba poco para que anocheciera y el sol estaba por ocultarse enteramente.

-Tonto –susurré sin verlo a la cara aún sosteniendo la puerta que cerraba con cerrojo.

Escuché como unos pasos pisoteaban por fuera de mi habitación y luego unos puños comenzaban a golpear la puerta en la cual estaba apoyado.

-¡Abre Stan! ¡Soy tu padre y debes hacer caso a mis ordenes! No quiero que te encierres con ese de mente sucia –gritaba y golpeaba con mucho enfado.

Que recuerde nunca lo había visto así, estaba algo asustado.

Me quedé callado y sólo escuche las quejas que mi padre daba. Entonces fue cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme y jalándome suavemente hacia él para terminar en un dulce y cariñoso abrazo que yo involuntariamente correspondí.

-Lo siento –le susurré apenado.

Fui consiente esta vez, y no lo soltaba.

Tomó mi rostro para luego besarlo con dulzura. Lo correspondí al igual que en cada acción que hacía sobre mi. Comprendía bastante bien mis sentimientos, el como me sentía en cada minuto y cada segundo cuando estaba con él. Me sentía tan débil, pareciese que no puedo valerme por mi mismo sino está Kenny, pero era solo un pensamiento pasajero.

No puedo seguir negándolo, no puedo seguir mientiendome de esta manera. Realmente me he enamorado del más pervertido y sexy del colegio, Kenneth McCormick, apodado Kenny.

Eran las nueve con cincuenta y seis exactas. Kenny se encontraba pegando el último nombre que le faltaba a la maqueta, mientras que yo me encontraba terminando de escribir lo que debíamos disertar, aún faltaban tres imágenes que pegar en el pápelo grafo pero era lo de menos. Lo bueno del trabajo es que podemos leer los papeles y aún así no nos bajan ningún punto, eso es bastante bueno para Kenny ya que no es bueno me morizando ese tipo de cosas.

¡Finalmente terminamos el proyecto! Mañana lo llevaría a clases para que nos pusieran el diez correspondiente. Kenny bostezó, se veía bastante cansado. Había trabajado bien merecía un buen descanso. Contemplé sus bellos ojos azules que se reflejaban bien con la luz de mi dormitorio y m preguntaba, ¿Cómo se verían con el brillo de la luna iluminando aquellos ojos azules los cuales me son difíciles de dejar de mirar?

Abrí la puerta, la cuál se encontraba sin cerrojo desde hace un buen rato. Kenny ya había comido a eso de las siete y media. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, pero para nuestra sorpresa mis padre aún se encontraban sentados de brazos cruzados esperándonos.

-¿Qué quieren? –musité harto de que siguieran con lo mismo.

-Tu padre me acaba de explicar todo lo que está pasando y… -miró a mi padre un momento luego suspiró- creo que es mejor si dejas de ver a Kenny por un buen tiempo.

-¿Pero qué dices mamá? ¿Qué tienen contra, Kenny? –estaba realmente enojado, demasiado para ser preciso.

-Hijo, no es normal que te guste un chico cuando eres uno también –trató de hacerme comprender una tontería mi madre, pero ella estaba mal- no esta bien que te gusten personas de tu mismo sexo. Sólo estas siendo influenciado -¡pero si ni siquiera he dicho que me gusta Kenny!

-Así es hijo –apoyo mi padre- Stan, tienes que escucharnos. Somos tus padres y queremos lo mejor para ti por eso… 

-Wendy –interrumpió Kenny- él tiene novia, ¿no?

¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si hoy te dije que rompí con ella.

-Tienes razón –sonrió Randy- Stan tiene novia, así que estábamos equivocados, mi hijo no es marica.

-Eso es cierto. Entonces, sería imposible que Stan saliera con Kenneth –empezaron a aliviarse, pero aquello no les duraría mucho.

-Claro, claro –asintió mi padre- Tienes mucha razón –su cara cambió de una enojada a una sonriente drásticamente- Creo que debo ofrecerte una disculpa –se dispuso a decir.

-Terminé con ella hoy día –dije secamente sin mirarlos a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué? -reaccionaron bastante sorprendidos los dos.

Hubo un gran silencio que duro tan sólo unos segundos pero que para mí fueron una eternidad.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –me preguntaron mis padres con una mirada de horror en sus caras.

-No hace mucho, fue antes de irnos del colegio. La pillé con Clyde. Pensaba decirles esto hasta que mi papá empezó con esto.

-Randy –mi mamá terminó por aceptarlo y ceder- yo creo que Stan quiere a Kenneth más que a un amigo. Esta bien –dijo con una voz comprensiva y por fin rindiéndose a algo que saben perfectamente que es difícil de cambiar, a pesar de que no les haya dicho lo que siento por Kenny.

-No lo aceptaré, de ninguna manera aceptaré que mi hijo sea homosexual –se rehusó mi padre.

Hubo otro silencio, éste duro más que el anterior, estoy seguro de eso.

Kenny tomó mi mano la cual correspondí algo sonrojado. Mi padre vio aquella acción nuevamente y como consecuencia se enfureció más todavía.

-¡Suéltense! –Ordenó encabronado- ¡Suéltense ridículos maricas!

-¡Randy! –intentaba calmar a mi padre pero estaba enfurecido.

-Le guste o no Sr. Marsh –terminó por decir Kenny a lo cual mis padres callaron para escuchar- su hijo es mío, y no pienso separarme de él por ningún motivo.

Me jaló hacia él. Corrimos rápidamente hacia la calle y luego fuera de la avenida. Nos dirigimos velozmente hasta su casa, y nos sentamos en el descuidado jardín que tenían de entrada los McCormick. Contemplamos la luna un momento. Me sentía avergonzado por la manera en que se comportaron mis padres con Kenny , y por las vergonzosas cosas que dijo el susodicho.

Pensé un momento sobre mis sentimientos. Sí, debía confesarme. Quizás este no es el mejor momento pero no puedo hacerlo después sino terminaré por arrepentirme y nunca se lo diré. Así que lo mejor es hacerlo ahora, y ser sincero con Kenny y conmigo mismo. Me gusta Kenny y mucho.

-Kenny debo confesarte algo –me tiraré con todo así será más fácil, y ya no tendré que estar matándome los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó girando su mirada que antes contemplaba a las escasas estrellas que se lograban ver desde el lugar hacia a mí. Esos bellos ojos azules algo almendrados, con sus rubios cabellos moviéndose a causa de la brisa que emitía el viento.

-… -me sonrojé, con sólo verlo me colocaba de nervios. ¡No! La cagué, debo hacerlo rápido- Me g- mordí mi lengua involuntariamente.

Eso fue terrible. Lo peor que pude haber hecho en ese momento fue morderme la lengua en medio de mi seria y sincera confesión. ¡Oh no, que vergüenza!  
>Kenny rió un poco al ver como me lamentaba.<p>

Pasó la vergüenza, pero era muy tarde y Kenny debía descansar ya.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches –contesté sin mirarlo, estaba cansado pero más que eso no podía verlo a la cara o me volvería la vergüenza. Escuché como terminaba cerrando la puerta de entrada de su casa.

Caminé hasta mi casa lamentándome por lo que hice y no hice, además de los problemas que tenía en estos momentos. Mis padres se encontraban en el living aún discutiendo mi extraña relación con Kenny. Yo, sin mucho ruido, caminé hasta mi cuarto para finalmente tumbarme en mi cómoda cama que al tan solo sentir su suavidad caí dormido al instante.

Al otro día muy temprano Kenny y yo comenzamos a practicar. Después de la pareja de Bebe con Clyde nos tocaría a nosotros, y a pesar de poder leer nuestros dialogos nos sentiamos nerviosos y lo único que nos ayudaba era practicar.

-Y después de terminar de tejer el capullo, la oruga…

-Stan –interrumpió Kenny serio- ¿Qué era lo que me querías confesar ayer?

Sorprendido tragué saliva, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue vomitar.

**N/A: Perdón sin nunca dejo una nota de autora _ Y la continuación será mas drama y romance si quieren :D**

**Em.. em… para serles sincera, no sé escribir muy bien por lo que me avergüenzo de lo que escribo pero aun así me gusta publicarlas porque sé que hay personas que a pesar de mi torpe escritura, les gustara la historia.**

**Em… Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Y muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Me hacen feliz y me alentan para seguir escribiendo _  
>Nos vemos! Ah! Y Sorry, si me demoro pero ando a escondidas escribiendo porque he tenido bastantes pruebas espero que me comprendan u_u.<strong>

**Eso! Cuidense y digan disfrutando de los fics!**


	6. Presentación y ¿Confesión?

Después de haberme limpiado y lavado bien la boca, tardé lo suficiente para que llegara nuestro turno para presentar nuestro jodido proyecto. Nos sentíamos muy nerviosos. Comencé la lectura con una voz algo temblorosa. Entonces sentí la mano de Kenny tomar la mía muy sigilosamente para que nadie lo notase.

Eso no parecía ayudar mucho; mi nerviosismo aumentó tanto que llegué a ponerme rojo y todos me miraron con una mueca divertida.

La Sra. Garrison junto con toda la clase me miraban extrañados. Kenny decidió continuar la lectura aún con nuestras manos juntas, pero que nadie notaba hasta que…

-Finalmente al salir del cascaron se aprecia su evolución y sale a volar en busca de-

-¡HAHA! –una estruendosa carcajada nos asustó a todos por un momento, luego todos giramos a ver al estruendoso de Cartean quien había emitido aquel molesto sonido- ¡Que maricas!

Lamentablemente el gordo se dio cuenta.

-¡Eric! No interrumpas a tus compañeros –lo regañó la Sra. Garrison.

-¿Pero es que acaso no ve que están tomados de la mano? HAHA –seguía riendo efusivamente- Stan, siempre supe que eras un jodido hippie marica, pero pensé que te quedarías con el puto judío y no con el puto pobre de Kenny HAHA –parecía que la situación le producía gracia ya que sus estruendosas carcajadas no paraban.

¿Acaso siempre tuvo esa impresión de mi? ¿Qué yo era marica?

-¡Callate culón! –le ordenó Kyle desde su pupitre.

Solté su mano en seguida porque ya veía que todos se giraban a vernos y por la vergüenza que estábamos pasando, pero Kenny me la tomó de nuevo y las alzó para uqe todos la vieran gritando un "¿Y qué si somos maricas, culo gordo?" a cartean. Esto provocó que me avergonzara mucho más.

Ví como Wendy y Kyle nos miraban atónitos, y yo como reacción bajé mi cabeza. La Sra. Garrison, después de un buen rato de estar callada, nos pidió rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala, que fueramos con el consejero, es decir, a la conserjería.

-¡¿Pero por qué dijiste eso? –me quejé alterado.

Yo sólo quería terminar de presentar el proyecto, que nos pusieran el diez correspondiente y olvidarme de todo de una jodida vez, pero debía arruinarlo Kenny.

-Deja de quejarte, si igual te gustó el que hiciera eso –dijo algo encabronado de todas mis quejas que venía diciendo desde que salimos del salón.

Ante su comentario, callé, no sabía que decir y de un momento a otro mi cara se tiño de una tonalidad tan roja como los cabello s de Kyle. Llegamos en muy poco tiempo, y yo no hacia mas que mirar el suelo avergonzado.

-Oh, son ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó una voz algo grave e indiferente.

-Eso no te importa, Craig –dijo con algo de odio Kenny.

Levanté mi cabeza para confirmar que era Craig, y efectivamente la persona dicha por Kenny se encontraba allí sentado con una mirada indiferente muy característica de él como si no le importase ningún carajo que pasara en su miserable vida.

-¿Te han atrapado mostrando tu "santo" dedito de nuevo? –pregunté entretanto me sentaba a su lado.

Kenny rió un poco silenciosamente a causa de mi pregunta, aquello me hizo sentir feliz, su risa era tan adorable.

Craig no respondió solo se giró en espera de que el consejero lo llamara. Prontamente, el conserje salió de aquella puerta anaranjada, y preguntó por nuestros nombres. Craig no mostró signo de desaprobación como cuando lo encabrona algo, lo cuál pensé que le hartaría pues parecía estar esperando hace un buen rato ya.

Al entrar nos sentamos en unas sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio de Sr. Mackey.

Inspeccioné con mi mirada la mesa, la cuál contenía muchas carpetas llenas de papeles de diferentes tonalidades y pareciese que en cualquier momento escupiría los papeles que llevaba de lo tan llena que estaba a pesar de que el objeto no tuviera vida.

Conseguí ver un papel, que por supuesto me llamó la atención, al contemplar que nuestros nombres estaban escritos en ella. Leí "causas" y estuve a punto de leer lo siguiente hasta que el Sr. Mackey tomó aquel papel con algo de enojo para poder leérnosla en voz alta.

-Me han dicho que ustedes se confesaron ante clase como homosexuales ¿okay? –nos miró con un enojo un poco mas notable, luego nos mostró el papel que tenía en mano casi restregándolo en nuestras caras –me gustaría saber si eso es verdad.

¡¿Cómo carajo había llegado la comunicación escrita tan rápido?

-Claro que lo es –respondió el sin vergüenza. Reaccioné sorprendido. ¿Cómo podría decir tal cosa sin ningún tipo de culpa o vergüenza?- ¿hay un problema con eso?

-Claro que lo hay –azotó la mesa con gran enfado- no estoy en contra de que sean homosexuales ¿okay? Pero no quiero que inciten a los demás a ser este tipo de personas y hacer este tipo de cosas ¿okay? Así que mejor guárdense todo ese tipo de cosas raras para que ustedes, y que digan que esto nunca pasó que todo fue una vil broma ¿okay?

-¿Quiere que le mintamos a todo el mundo? –preguntó Kenny tratando de persuadirlo.

-Así es, y lo digo por su bien. Si es que no quieren recibir un castigo que les aseguro que no les va a gustar nada ¿okay? Y tú Stan lo sabes muy bien –amenazó.

Sí, efectivamente el castigo sería horrible. Es mucho peor que te expulsen del colegio. Desde lo que pasó desde lo del "acaparamiento" en verdad no quiero ni seguir pensando en lo que pasó después.

Tragué saliva y desvié mi mirada con temor al papel que nos acusaba de aquella situación ocurrida hace pasado no muchos minutos en nuestra clase.

-No lo aceptaré –dijo Kenny con una voz notoriamente seria y sin escrúpulo en ella.

-¡Kenneth McCormick! –Exclamó enfurecido, un poco más de lo que ya estaba- ¡a ti te irá mucho peor el castigo si no haces caso a mis jodidas ordenes ¿okay?

Kenny se levantó de su asiento mirando al consejero con una mirada que en mi vida había visto. Su mirada era una realmente asesina, como la mirada de un sicópata descuartizador en serie que ves en las películas pero sin esa sonrisa loca que te estremece aun más. Inclusive yo me cohibí ante su mirada, estaba aterrado, podía esperar cualquier cosa en ese momento.

-Me importa una mierda lo que me pase a mí como castigo, pero no engañaré a la gente de mi sexualidad. Jodido conserje de mierda –su miraba lo intimidaba.

-P-Pero eso no esta bien ¿o-okay? –intentó articular al recibir esas crudas y horrorosas palabras del menor.

-Me cago en lo que este bien y en lo que no lo esta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Yo sólo miraba aquella alarmante escena. Tenía un poco de miedo por la actitud que empezaba a tomar Kenny sobre le mayor, y por las consecuencias que tomaría todo esto.

-Stan –escuché llamar la voz proveniente del cohibido Sr. Mackey.

-¿Si? –contesté mirando únicamente al emisor de la conversación.

-¿Realmente te gusta Kenny? –pensó que quizás eso le ayudaría a enfrentarselo.

Bueno, a decir verdad podría decirle que no y que todo fue idea de Kenny para sacarme del vil castigo, pero ¿ustedes creen que yo podría hacerle eso a Kenny? Claro que no, como buenos amigos que somos eso sería un gran error. Pero, por otro lado, sería mala idea confesarme justo en ese instante. Creo que Kenny en verdad no se esperaría eso de mí. Además, ¿y si todo en verdad fuera una mentira? ¿Y si realmente Kenny no me ama como dice? Todo iría a la mierda. ¿Cómo confiar en palabras que realmente no me dan la confianza necesaria como para creer en ellas? ¿Cómo creerle a un puto que se ha metido con un montón de chicas con las cuales sólo quería estar por placer?

Estaba atrapado, no sabía que hacer.

-¿Stan? –insistió el mayor- ¿te gusta o no? –de apoco iba tomando confianza. Poco a poco uan sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba por su boca.

Con mis manos tomé un poco del género de mis pantalones para apretarlos con fuerza y de alguna forma botar mi nerviosismo. Había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo, sentía como un peso caía a mis hombros.

-Stan –escuché la voz de Kenny llamándome a lo cual rapidamente giré a ver.

Entonces fue cuando tomó con un par de dedos mi mentón para acercar su boca a la mía con lentitud para luego terminar en un cálido beso, en el cual comenzó a asomar su lengua y juguetear con la mía. Yo me resistía a seguirlo pero me era casi imposible. Involuntariamente, casi por instinto, comencé a abrazarlo del cuello mientras él tomaba de mi cintura como si fuera una chica. No era un beso desenfrenado por lo que duró bastante a lo normal, hasta que su boca se separó de la mía, claramente no por falta de aliento. Estaba enteramente ruborizado, me había dejado con las ansias de seguir con aquel beso.

-Entonces… ¿te gusto? –preguntó finalmente con picardía, y una sonrisa que me hacia estremecer junto con su irresistible mirada.

Lamentablemente no podía negarme. Él me había condenado.

-Sí… -dije tímidamente cabizbajo mirando torpemente hacia el suelo.

Sabía que el Sr. Mackey nos estaría mirando con una expresión de sorpresa y enojo, pero aún así continué.

-Me has gustado desde la vez que me besaste, o algo así no me acuerdo muy bien; pero lo que sí sé es que no he podido de dejar de pensar en ti –era tan cursi y marica, pero de alguna manera me estaba desahogando- por lo que no negaré que soy –un estúpido- marica de mierda.

No los miré, no podía mirarlos en aquel estado en el cual francamente estaba. Quería irme, irme corriendo al baño, o a mi casa, o a cualquier lugar con tal de estar sólo y no pensar en esta estúpida confesión.

Me sentía horrible, sentía como su la hubiera cagado en grande. Y sé que por qué estaba en aquella manera, no podía ser más obvio: Mi miedo a no corresponderle a Kenny.

-E-Entonces es verdad que ustedes se… -pero fue interrumpido por Kenny.

-¡Lo siento! Creo que en verdad deberíamos ir a decirle a los chicos que todo fue una jodida broma –reía nervioso- lo siento el mal entendido.

¡¿Pero qué carajo….?

-O-Okay, entonces vayan y cumplan los que les ordené ¿okay? –nos ordenó algo confundido- pueden retirarse.

Lo siento las molestias –se disculpó y rápidamente salió del salón como si estuviera desesperado y sin si quiera esperarme. Se veía con miedo, ¿pero miedo a qué? Parecía haber entrado en pánico.

Salí detrás de él del aquel lugar, caminamos precipitadamente de vuelta a clases. Entretanto intentaba acarrear su corrida intentaba frenarlo para que me escuchara y me explicara qué jodidos fue todo eso.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey, Kenny! ¡Espera! –intenté pararlo colocándome enfrente de él- ¡Explicame qué carajo ocurrió! No entiendo nada.

-Eh… Lo siento Stan, creo que no debí haberte dicho que me gustabas -¿te arrepientes?- lo siento, en serio, soy un estúpido. –¿crees que así se soluciona todo?- No debí haber jugado contigo

-¿Qué…?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El muy hijo de puta se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y dicho, y lo peor… había jugado con mis sentimientos…. Simplemete no podía creerlo…. Kenny…

-Lo siento –dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

Pero para estar seguro… sólo una esperanza… a pesar de todas las circunstancias, quiero preguntarle.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo? –asintió- Kenny…. hijo de perra.

**Perdonen la escritura rancia Dx es que ando muy NO inspirada u_u entonces no supe que poner, además andaba en el dentista así que intente imaginarme cosas puntuales y escribir sobre ello.**

**De cualquier manera, intentaré inspirarme más y perfeccionar mi tipo de escritura! o_ó **

**Gracias por sus reviews, ustedes sí que me inspiran! **


	7. Declaraciones Inesperadas

Estaba despedazado, Kenny rompió mi corazón en trizas. En muchas más trizas de las que pudo haber roto Wendy con todos nuestros rompimientos juntos. Nunca antes me había sentido peor en mi vida. Y por culpa suya en estos momentos no puedo dejar de llorar.

-¿Stanley? –preguntó una voz algo ronca que provenía de enfrente de mí, levanté un poco mi cabeza pero lo suficiente para asomar mi mirada y ver quién era.

-¿Qué pasa, Craig? –dije intentando de que mi voz sonara lo mas normal posible.

-Kenny se ha arrepentido ¿o me equivoco? –dijo arrogante.

Preferí no decirle nada, sólo cambié mi mirada hacia aquel suelo el cuál pisaba sin consentimiento de lo que hubiera en el lugar.

-Me gustas –no vaciló.

-…

-…

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Craig? –pregunté incredulo. Realmente, aquella palabra para mí ya no tenía significado; me la habían dicho tantas veces y todas esas veces habían sido mentiras, por lo que habían perdido su significado hace ya que tiempo. Pero por alguna horrible razón, no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez en que me dijo eso Kenny.

-Tu amor –no vacilaba en ninguna de sus determinadas palabras, como era característico de él.

Alzó su mano en busca de mi confirmación, la cuál pensaba que quizás no la recibiría. Miré su mirada algo inquietante, luego giré mi mirada hacia su mano que estaba aún esperando.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomé su mano. Nos levantamos y poco a poco nos dirigimos al baño. Yo no estaba conciente del por qué de mis acciones o del porqué lo seguía, sólo lo hacía.

Sin mucho apuro nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clases, finalmente llegando, terminamos encontrandonos con aquella persona que había roto mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Kenneth McCormick

Nos miramos un momento, yo en seguida bajé mi mirada apretando un poco la fina mano de Craig, la cuál suavemente correspondió. Craig caminó conmigo hasta cerca de unos toilets tirándome con delicadeza y suavidad a una de las paredes que separaban dichos baños ya. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con losde Craig. Contemplé como lentamente su boca se acercaba a la mía terminando, en lo que para mi no fue nada de especial, un beso. Me sentía como un puto, tan fácil de manejar, tan fácil de tomar… ¡Oh, por dios! ¿En que me he convertido?

Entonces fue cuando, sentí que aquellos labios fueron corridos conviolencia junto a un horrible ruido de azote hacia mi izquierda. Asustado abrí los ojos de sobremanera, giré mi cabeza y contemplé la escena.

Kenny golpeaba a Craig desesperado, ansioso y enojado.

-¡Sueltalo Kenny! –grité limitándome a sostener uno de sus brazos.

Kenny continuaba golpeando ferozmente a Craig como si no hubiera mañana. Me aterré ante las graves lesiones que éste le causaba a Craig. No entendía la reacción que tenía Kenny en ese momento, ¿qué lo haría enojar? ¿celos? Eso sería muy poco probable, aunque lo quisiese. Él mismo me había rechazado, él mismo me confesó que estaba arrepentido de haberme dicho que me amaba. Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Hijo de puta –susurró Craig entre golpes. Se quitó a Kenny con una inesperada patada que probablemente le ocasionaría una grave lesión en el estomago, o eso creo yo.

Intentó pararse con dificultad. Sentía la tensión en el ambiente, y veía como a Craig le corría la sangre por el brazo derecho.

-Ya lo perdiste –le escuché decir a Craig junto a una sonrisa maliciosa- él ya es mío.

Tomó mi brazo jalandome hacia a él y dandome un simple beso que se terminó convirtiendo en uno sucio mientras metía su asquerosa legua explorando mi cavidad bucal. Yo solamente me dejaba, ya que no tenía ninguna otra opcion. Pero realmente me desagradaba.

Kenny al ver la escena se enfadó más, jalando a Craig de la camisa hacia otro lado. Tomó mi mano y me llevo lejos de allí. Intenté soltarme, y esta vez a diferencia de las demás veces logré resultados satisfactorios conformes a lo planeado. Aunque no lo crean no faltaba mucho para que tocaran para la hora de salida por lo que terminé de largarme del jodido colegio. Corrí hasta mi casa, entrando azoté la puerta y subí las escaleras bulliciosamente. Mi hermana quien ya había llegado de su "viaje", excusa que daba para ir a fiestas con sus amigas y terminar por no verlas en muchos días. Me tiré a mi cama intentando olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado hoy día. A pesar de cerrar mis ojos con fuerza e intentar de descansar no sirvió de nada. No pude olvidar lo ocurrido por mas de cinco horas hasta finalmente caer dormido.

…

Los días pasaron rápidamente y yo había faltado todos aquellos días. Todos esos días pasaron tan rapido que pareciese que no hubiera pasado ni una hora desde aquel momento en que Kenny me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme dicho que le gustaba. Realmente eso dejo una gran marca para toda mi vida. Había confiado en él como para poder llegar a confesarme de esa manera, pero me ha destrozado. Es como si ya no tuviera vida, y gracias a esto Kyle no ha podido dejar de venir de lo preocupado que está. No podía seguir haciéndolo sufrir, debía decirle.

-Stan –se relamió los labios con nerviosismo notado en sus ojos y gestos-…-al parecer no se atrevió a seguir por lo que intenté darle un poco de confianza.

-Dime –le indique con la mano para que prosiguiera junto con una sonrisa cálidamente fingida aunque sin poder quitar estos odiosos ojos tristes que la noche anterior no habían dejado de botar lágrimas.

-No creo que sea conveniente decirlo –su mirada se desvió hacia mi consola que ya hace muchas semanas no había sido prendida.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté sin más- No te preocupes, ya no importa eso que pasó con Kenny, realmente no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-No es por eso –dijo sin quitar su vista que había sido desviada al piso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Prométeme que no me odiaras ni te alejaras de mi por esto.

-Depende.

-Dame la confianza –no tuve opción.

-Esta bien –suspiré un momento y esperé su nerviosa respuesta que me intrigaba bastante.

-M-Me… M-Me… ¡Me gustas, Stan! –y se tapó la cara con su delicadas y albinas manos.

Si nunca me hubiese enamorado de Kenny, de lo más seguro aún me estaría gustando Kyle y si fuera así yo le hubiera correspondido, y probablemente éste hubiera sido el día más feliz de mi vida, y como un cuento de hadas hubiéramos sido felices por siempre. Si es que no me hubiera enamorado de Kenny…

-Te quiero, Kyle –le destapé su cara sonrojada.

Soy un jodido imbecil.

-Lo sé –dijo contemplando mis ojos.

Por hacerle eso a mi querido Kyle.

-Pero me gusta el puto de Kenny –me dolió haberle dicho eso, pero debía decírselo un día y el mejor momento era ese.

-Lo… sé… -finalmente rompió en llanto.

Lo sujeté ya que parecía que iba a desmoronarse, pero luego lo abracé. Lloró desconsoladamente y yo no podía hacer más que compartir sus lágrimas con un abrazo fraternal.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que su mamá lo llamara y tuviera que irse, intentó despedirse con una sonrisa pero no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco.

-Por favor, mañana ven al colegio. Haz faltado mucho y me preocupan tus notas -terminó de decir con una voz notablemente sincera, para luego girarse y finalmente irse para poder llorar tranquilamente en casa.

Accedí a su petición lamentablemente.

Al volver a mi habitación me tiré a mi cama y pensé en como debía reaccionar cuando viera a ese hijo de puta. Me daba rabia de tan sólo pensarlo, pero no había nada que hacer. Absolutamente nada.

Se preguntarán por qué mis padres no han dicho o hecho nada al respecto, o si saben lo que me hizo Kenny; pues sólo les dije que me sentía mal por lo de Wendy y que recién sopese aquello, y sin haberlo estipulado mis padres entendieron.

En estos momentos sólo quiero que todo esto termine, este infierno por el cual paso me mata por dentro y siento como si no pudiera hacer nada, siento que soy muy débil y que todo me pasa a llevar. Me siento como un completo idiota.

Tomé un respiro para de alguna forma botar toda esa rabia que me consumía poco a poco. Entonces, cerré los ojos esperando no volver a despertar.

A la mañana siguiente retomé la conciencia cuando me encontraba en frente de mi casillero, sacando los libros y cuadernos para la siguiente clase. Sentí los pasos de alguien acercandose al lugar en el cual me encontraba. Giré para observar quién era esa persona, y al encontrarme con los ojos de Craig a mi lado cerré el casillero de inmediato sin ninguna razón en particular.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté sin mucho interés, con mi cara decaída que últimamente me estaba caracterizando.

-Al fin vuelves al colegio –noté su sonrisa asomarse pero era casi nula.

-Sí, pensé que quizás te iba a importar un poco y me irías a visitar pero parece que no te importo tanto como dices que te gusto –dije un tanto enojado porque sabía que era un jodido mentiroso igual que Kenny.

-Ah, eso –dijo como si recién hubiera procesado lo que dije- no me dejaban ir a tu casa –mintió esperando que me tragara esa jodida excusa.

Pero decidí no seguir con la discusión.

-Ah –respondí como si le creyese.

-¿Y por qué faltaste? –finalmente preguntó.

-Eh… es que estaba enfermo eso es todo –intenté cortar la conversación lo más pronto que pude.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –preguntó antes de que me diera vuelta y me fuera.

-Eh… -suponía que quizás me invitaría a salir por lo que atiné a mentir- Hoy voy a juntarme con Kyle para estudiar –ni yo mismo me lo creo.

-¿Y mañana? –no se dio por vencido.

-Voy a una ceremonia de mi hermana –esta vez decía la verdad.

-¿Pasado mañana? –insitió.

Continué rechazando con algunas mentira las peticiones de Craig hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido el muy insistente. No lo rechazaba solamente porque no quisiera sino porque a Tweek Tweak le dolería mucho ver que su amado Craig saliera con alguien más que no fuera él.

-Lo siento –terminé por decir y volteé mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Tweek Tweak, se veía como siempre, tiritando por todas parte, pero sus reflejaban algo de decepción al ver a Craig conmigo.

-No importa –se acercó un poco más a mí –nos vemos en el almuerzo –susurró a mi oído.

Me sonrojé un poco por aquel cosquilleo que provocaba su aliento contra mi oído, sólo me limite a asentir. Se voltio hacia Tweek Tweak, Token y Clye; y se fueron juntos por el camino en que andaban.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó una voz detrás de mí que me sorprendió tanto que salté por el susto.

Inmediatamente volteé para encontrarme con esos ojos traicioneros que reflejaban mentiras y que cada vez que lo veía me provocaban rabia y tristeza.

-Kenny –me limité a decir con un tono de rabia profunda.

No me sentía preparado para hablarle en aquel minuto. No debió aparecer en aquel instante porque lo único que esto causaría sería una gran ira.

**Perdonen mi mala ortografía Dx! Y me enredo mucho cuando escribo, e incluso pongo palabras que me suenan y a veces nomás coinciden. ¡Por favor perdónenme! Dx **

**-Sweeney00x: Muchas gracias, me has subido mucho el autoestima. Es que realmente valoro los trabajos de los demás, pero no los mios propios. Por eso, ¡muchas gracias! n_n**

**-Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: Ahahahahhaha xDDDD! Me has hecho harto reir, inclusive ahora no puedo parar de reir ahaahhah xD! Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también me encabroné con Kenny u_ú, pero de alguno u otra forma arreglaré todo esto! o_ó **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ustedes sí que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo! x3!**


	8. Revelación

Con sólo verlo sentía que no podía controlarme, quería pegarle, llorar, ¡cagarle la vida! Pero… no podía, no debía.

-¿Están saliendo? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no te importa –me giré avanzando solo unos pasos. No quería verlo, sentía que iba a romper en llanto en cualquier instante.

-Me importa –tomó mi brazo derecho para que detuviera mi andar.

Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sentía un fuerte sentimiento de rabia que amenazaba con desatarse en golpes, pero yo debía controlarme. Debía…

-Idiota –articulé con un tono casi inaudible.

-Stan, tengo que hablar contigo.

-No quiero… Suéltame… -pedí tratando de controlar mis lagrimas.

Lo que más me hartaba de esto no era el solo hecho de que estuviera Kenny insistiendo en que hablara de cierto asunto con él, sino el que me comportara como una puta chica de secundaria.

-Stan, por favor. Debes saber algo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero hablar ni saber ninguna putada de ti! –grité lo más bajo que pude para no hacer un gran escándalo, pero no tuvo un buen resultado.

Agh… Estoy chillando. Que molesto.

Al ver que todo el mundo se volteaba hacia nosotros rápidamente me solté y salí corriendo hasta llegar al baño para encerrarme en uno de los baños, que no estaban en uso; y finalmente sollozar en silencio. Pasados los cinco minutos escuché a alguien golpear la puerta del baño en el cual yo estaba. Limpié mis lagrimas lo mejor que pude; intenté desenredar ese nudo en mi garganta, formado hace ya bastante rato, sin llorar en el intento. Por suerte tuve éxito.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté tratando de ver en el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la pared en donde se encontraba el cerrojo.

-Kenny –joder…

-¡¿Qué jodidos quieres? –déjame tranquilo de una vez marica. ¿No ves que ya me haz dañado bastante?

-Hablar contigo, ¿puedes salir un rato?

¿Por qué saldría? Por algo me encerré aquí. ¿Crees que es tan fácil hacerme salir? ¡Claro que no! No soy un jodido puto idiota como ti. Entonces, ¿por qué diablos estoy abriendo lentamente la puerta?

-Habla de una vez –le ordené sin dirigirle la mirada.

Estaba extrañamente… nervioso. Debería entir rabia y ganas de pegarle, pero no entendía por qué no.

Lentamente me acorraló en la muralla y susurró.

-No quiero que salgas con Craig –su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, llegaba a sentir su respiración sincronizarse con la mía.

-¿Eso querías decirme? –cuestioné enojado.

-Así es… -eliminó los pocos centímetros que nos separaban posando sus labios sobre los míos sin ningún vacilo. Involuntariamente correspondí el beso rodeando con mis brazos su cuello. A pesar de que mi mente decía que me alejara mi cuerpo no obedecía y hacía lo contrario. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Es que acaso no puedo dejar de amar a Kenny?

Introdujo su lengua irrumpiendo mis pensamientos, jugó con mi lengua saboreando y mezclando nuestros sabores.

-Te amo –susurró el muy imbécil; en seguida lo aparté con violencia.

-¡JODETE! –grité entre sollozos- ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Kenny! ¡Un hijo de puta!

-Stan… -quedó algo sorprendido por mi reacción.

No quería llorar en frente suyo, no en frente de él. Lentamente acercó su mano para tocarme pero como por instinto la aparte de un manotazo.

-No me toques –pronuncie con frías palabras, intentando frenar mis lagrimas pero era casi imposible- Estoy harto de que juegues con mis sentimientos. –tomé una pausa para respirar, pero un nudo en mi garganta se formó- Por favor detente –pedí con un hilo de voz con la que podía hablar- Ya he tenido suficiente.

-No, Stan. No estoy jugando –contestó con preocupación por mi estado.

-¡No te creo, carajo! -¿Por qué me hacía esto? Joder… como lo odio- deja de mentir infeliz… Ya no estoy para tus juegos. Si te querías divertir de esta manera, ¡¿por qué jodidos me elegiste a mí? ¡Eres un desgraciado, Kenny!

Al parecer todas las palabras que pronuncié para él le habían llegado porque lo único que logró hacer fue quedarse callada mientras se lamentaba mentalmente, o eso deducía al contemplar su rostro.

Finalmente, un amargante e incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, y yo sólo quería irme de allí.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y vimos entrar a Craig. ¿Por qué debía llegar justo en este momento?

-Stan te estaba buscando, habíamos quedado en vernos en almuerzo –dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que había interrumpido e igualmente la presencia del rubio.

-¡¿Qué? -¿tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántas clases me salté? Ugh, espero que Kyle no me rete por esto.

-…-siguió mirándome sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- ¿realmente te habías olvidado?

-No, es que no me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo y…-no se me ocurrió que más decir.

Hubo una pausa, en la cuál Craig tiró una mirada despreciable a Kenny.

-Vamos –tomó mi brazo izquierdo mientras me llevaba con él.

-E-Espera Craig –me quejé intentando tomar el equilibrio al caminar mientras el chico e gorra azul y pon pon amarillo me jalaba.

Kenny no hizo nada. Pero por la rapidez en la que me llevaba me fue difícil ver el rostro del oji-azul. Algo decepcionado quedé, ya que había esperado algo por parte suya pero nada.

Craig y yo nos sentamos sólo los dos en una de las mesas del casino, solos los dos; lo repetía porque era algo ya de notar. Nuestros grupos se sentaron en otro lado, y Eric sólo pronunciaba: "Maricas", cada vez que no veía. Sentía la mirada de Kyle algo triste y preocupado, detrás de mí, pero prefería no mirarlo porque me causaría lo mismo. Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en Kenny, quería verlo.

-¿Stan? –su ronca voz me hizo despertar.

-Perdón estaba algo… no sé –bajé mi mirada- nada Craig, nada.

Mientras que con Kenny…

-¡Soy un jodido hijo de puta! –se gritó a si mismo en el baño.

En ese momento había pasado Butters, el cual escuchó su grito y al escucharlo se asustó, pero al mismo tiempo sintió la rabia que emaba Kenny y eso lo apenaba y lo asustaba cada vez más. Pero, supo que simplemente no podía hacer nada, a pesar de que quería ayudarlo. Él probablemente nunca lo escucharía.

Finalmente, al terminar de luchar con sus pensamientos decidió entrar en aquel cubiculo y conversar con su amigo.

Tocó unas tres veces la puerta y con ronca voz Kenny dijo…

-¿Quién jodidos es? –eso asustó un poco al menor.

-Eh… Yo Butters –dijo cuidando su tono de voz para no sonar tan asustado y no molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah, Butters ¿Qué necesitas? –sabía que no podía ser rudo con el pequeño Butters, ya que él fue su primer amor, pero nunca lucho por él y por eso lo terminó perdiendo. Lo quería mucho como para tratarlo de tan ruda manera.

-Eh… ¿pasa algo Kenny? Es que… te escuché gritar y me preocupé mucho y por eo yo… quería saber qué pasaba –frotó su nudillo un tanto nervioso por su reacción.

-Ah… -suspiró- que tierno –susurró para sí con mucho sigilo. Intentó onar lo más normal que pudo- no nada Butters, es que me saqué mala nota y me encabroné un poquito –mintió.

-Ah… -suspiró con alivio- pensé que podría ser algo peor –pobre Butters, tan crédulo como siempre…- Esfuérzate en estudiar, es la única forma de sacarse bunas notas –quiso darle ánimos a su amigo, pero fue lo último que dijo ya que un amigo lo llamo y se fue del lugar olvidándose sin querer del rubio.

Kenny POV

Soy un jodido hijo de puta. ¡¿Cómo rayos puedo ser tan marica como para dejar que Craig se lleve a MI Stan así como así?

Joder, todo esto pasó por ese estúpido juego. Nunca debí haberle dicho eso, gracias a eso arruine mi pobre y jodida vida.

-Kenny –escuché la voz de mi amigo pelirrojo al otro lado del cubículo.

-Kyle, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

-Kenny, ya sé que te gusa Stan y qué ocurrió entre ustedes –eso me llegó.

Salí de donde estaba tapándome, con mi gorro de mi anorak, toda mi cara mostrando únicamente mis ojos.

-Te lo contó Stan, ¿cierto? –suspiré con angustia- Escucha esto… -pero fui interrumpido por el oji-verde.

-No fue, Stan. Fue Butters.

¡¿Cómo carajo Butters sabe sobre eso? Pero si hace un rato vino, además si lo hubiera sabido él…

Rió.

-Es broma Kenny ahaha –rió tiernamente- debiste ver tu cara ahahaha.

-Ya dejate de chistes. ¿Quién carajo te contó?

-El causante de todo –sonrió con malicia.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pudis…? –me interrumpió nuevamente antes de poder cuestionarlo.

-Craig Tucker –suspiró seguido de una sonrisa que emanaba la misma malicia como la anterior- fue muy fácil sacarle toda la película a ese hijo de perra.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste para que te lo contara? –cuestioné sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas que dos meses atrás él se me había confesado? –preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí –afirme suponiendo en qué podría seguir- no me digas que…

-Así es –rió un poco ante ver mi cara de sospecha- que fácil fue mentirle. Sabía que aún estaba enamorado de mí; no es que presuma pero era muy obvio.

-Ahahaha ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo te fue? Ahahaha 

-"Craig, lo estuve pensando TODO este tiempo y… por fin me doy cuenta de estos sentimientos tan profundos que tengo hacia ti. Me gustas, Craig" –imitó chistosamente la situación y actuación; de repente estallamos en risa luego de un breve silencio, ambos.

-¿Pero no sientes eso por Craig, o si? –pregunté entre risas.

-Claro que no, Kenny –rió, pero luego su sonrisa risueña cambió a una seria- yo amo a Stan más de lo que tú lo quieres en realidad.

**¡Por favor, perdónenme si me demoro mucho en actualizar! ;_; Es que he tenido muchas pruebas, disertaciones, tareas y ahora nos dieron mucho más de eso, y ya empezaran las pruebas de Nivel y eso me jode Dx! Por favor, tenganme un poco de paciencia. **

**Aquí contesto sus reviews!:**

**EmyCherry: Gracias c: Me animas mucho! Estuve pensando en hacerme un cosplay de Stan :D ya que ya tengo a un Kyle 3  
><strong>

**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: (esto es un poquito largo asi que abajo va)**

**xD! Em.. sobre lo de que me tardé mucho, de veras perdon Dx! Es que estuve llena de pruebas esta semana y la anterior y mi primo se lleva siempre MI notebook :C entonces me joden la vida y así quedo. Y perdón si me quedo cortito pero esque ya lo tenía listo y me demoré en transcribirla Dx, pero de igual forma me alegra mucho que te guste de veras muchas gracias! Cx**

**Ahahah yo también soy muy mala con las parejas de Kyle, a mi solo me gusta que este con Stan e_e, en cambio con Stan es como… asdasdad :B me da igual todos hacen buena pareja excepto el culo gordo xd**

**xDDD! Ahahah xd  
>Emmm… Em… intenté hacerlo lo mas rapido que pude u_u<strong>

**Gracias por tu inspiración! :D**

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: AGSDFSAGDGA xDD! Gracias! que bueno que te hayas hecho fan de Stenny gracias a mua ohohoho –brillitos everywhere(?)- :B sobre l de Stan Uke em.. esque no me lo podia imaginar como seme de Kenny D: pero bueh me alegra que te guste en serio c: pensé que a nadie le gustaria ;A; pero ahora veo que sí -yay!- Thank u!**

**PS. Diganme, me hago o no me hago un cosplay de Stan? Solo pregunto ._.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews de veras, puedo llegar a vivir de ellos! C:**


	9. Aclaraciones

-Buena suerte con eso, Kyle –le di unos cuantos suaves golpecitos amigables en la espalda- Stan está podidamente enamorado de mí aunque te cueste admitirlo.

-Ya lo sé, Kenny –habló con un tono de resentimiento- pero ni creas que me rendiré –dijo tratando animarse un poco.

Ay, Kyle. Si supieras que él te amaba antes de enamorarse de mí probablemente esto nunca hubiera pasado. Si hubieras sido más rápido… pero me alegra que no fuera así.

-¿Y qué querías, Kyle? Yo sé que no viniste sólo a decirme eso.

-Que astuto, Kenny. Eso me impresiona –sonrió levemente- Pues… -suspiró con lentitud- te ayudaré a recuperar a Stan, porque sé que a pesar de que fuiste un gran hijo de puta con él jugando con sus sentimientos, lo amas en verdad.

Una gran sonrisa no pudo evitar dibujarse en mi rostro. La emoción me encegó y no pude evitar abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-¡Gracias! –estaba muy feliz- Sentía que había dado un paso en mi reconciliación con Stan.

-¡E-Espera, Kenny! –intentaba alejarme con la poca fuerza que tenía en él- Esto lo hago unicamente por Stan, ¿okay?

-Okay –contesté con una gran sonrisa iluminante- ¿Y cómo me ayudarías?

-Amigo –puso una de sus manos encima de mi hombro- tú solo preocupate de decirle la verdad a Stan y te crea, en lo demás yo me encargo ¿si? –asentí al instante. Estaba… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ilusionado.

Stan POV

Craig no hacía más que abrazarme por detrás y susurrarme cosas lindas. Ya habíamos terminado de almorzar hace unos quince minutos. A pesar de que estuviera "saliendo" con Craig me sentía vacío. Obviamente no siento nada por él ni esperaba sentirlo pero pensé que de alguna forma él podría llenar aquel vacío que había dejado Kenny. Me siento solo… igual que antes. Esto de verdad me jode.

-¡Stan! – se escuchó gritar de muy lejos.

-Craig… ¿puedo? –pregunté intentando soltareme de él alo cuál tuvo que ceder.

Al pararme traté de alejarme de él lo más rapido y disimulado que pude. Busque a esa persona, quién no había gritado demasiado lejos de aquel lugar. Esperé un poco para que volviera a gritar mi nombre porque no lograba localizarlo.

-¡Stan! –y giré a ver a mi mejor amigo que se notaba algo apurado.

-Kyle, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté un poco angustiado por su estado.

-E-Es Kenny. ¡Por favor! No sé que rayos le pasa. Se volvió loco, ¡quiere matarse!

-¿Es que acaso no siempre lo matan? ¿Qué tiene? Volverá a vivir –musité inconciente de lo que había dicho.

-Eh… -no entendió muy bien lo que acababa de articular por lo que quiso seguirme el juego- ¡Pero esta vez es en serio, Stan! Eres el único que puede ayudarlo. Por favor –rogó.

-Esta bien, esta bien –cedí- Iré. ¡Por dios! –me quejé yéndome del lugar de muy mala gana.

Caminé sin mucha gana hasta el salón en donde se suponía que estaba según Kyle. Abrí la puerta, y efectivamente como dijo el ojiverde, se encontraba el rubio mentiroso hijo de perra. Me extrañé un poco verlo dormido en su puesto… Supongo que fui engañado por mi súper mejor amigo.

-Kenny –musité en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder despertarlo, lamentablemente no funcionó.

Me acerque a él y me senté en el puesto de adelante.

-Kenny –volví a decir un poco más fuerte.

Esta vez Kenny reaccionó con un leve movimiento de brazos pero no abrió los ojos.

-Kenny –susurré jugando con uno de sus despeinados cabellos rubios. Probablemente si se lavara el pelo tendría un pelo que hasta Bebe envidiaría.

Entonces sentí la mano de Kenny agarrar la mía con fuerza. Me asusté y me levanté como reacción pero me tenía sostenido. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y dijo.

-Stan –se levantó y me acorraló en una de las frías paredes- te amo.

Quería llorar. ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil!¡¿Cómo se atreve a asustarme de esa manera y decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera? Pero paró todos mis pensamientos en seco con un simple beso que duró lo bastante como para peder el hilo de todo exceptuando el dicho beso.

Pero el beso fue corto en cuanto una de mis lágrimas cayeron en nuestros labios humedeciéndolos más de lo que ya estaban, pero esta vez de manera fría.

-Stan… -pronunció mi nombre con angustia.

-Idiota –me aparte de él intentando esconder mi cara llorosa- ¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso? –intenté sonar lo menos afectado posible.

-Porque te amo.

-Ya cállate Kenny –limpié mis lagrimas con mis muñecas- ¿acaso no te cansas de mentir? Eres el peor amigo que he tenido en mi vida -¿amigo? Hasta yo mismo sé que habíamos dejado de serlo desde la primera vez en que nos besamos.

-¿Amigos? Así que eso eramos todo el tiempo. Amigos –dijo con bastante molestia en su voz.

-¡No! Bueno… sí, digo… no. O sea…

-Stan, me amas ¿si ono? –aquella pregunta….

Que me jode tanto escucharla… Cuando ya se lo había respondido una vez.

-Ya te respondí hace tiempo esa pregunta. ¿Por qué sigues jodiendo? –fruncí el ceño.

-Creo que lo articulé mal –se relamió los labios y me penetró con su mirada- Mi pregunta es: ¿Todavía me amas?

Eso me callo de golpe. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que me limité a suspirar y proseguir con la tan esperada respuesta.

-Kenny imbécil –me tapé la cara- aáun sigo podidamente enamorado de ti –y parece que eso fue lo único que le basto para tomarme de las muñecas, apresarme contra la muralla y besarme como si no hubiera un mañana. Realmente disfruté el beso.

A pesar de mis pequeños golpes que le alcanzaba a dar con mis puños y piernas, continuaba con sus besos que pasaron a mi no tan moreno cuello haciéndome jadear al instante. Pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos salían de mi boca, dejándome en vergüenza. Cada beso posado en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo era una quemadura inmensamente penetrante. Cada toque, cada jadeo, cada susurro, cada acción hecha por Kenny me provocaba un ardor profundo. Eran… irresistibles.

-K-Kenny –con mis pocas fuerzas intentaba alejarlo para poder hablar mejor, pero no obtenía buenos recultados.

Pero por alguna razón paró.

-Stan, perdón.

-¿Por qué me pides disculpas en este momento?

Soltó mis manos y se alejó un poco.

-Es que… se supone que debía confesarte todo.

-¿Uh?

-Es que… ¡Stan! ¡AAHH! –sacudió su cabeza con mucha rapidez como si quisiera librarse de sus pensamientos- cada vez que estoy contigo me vuelvo loco y no puedo controlarme.

Sin darse cuenta, él había hecho que me sonrojase. Encontré bastante tierno aquella reacción… ¿tierno? ¿Qué tiene de tierno eso? Ya ni sé que pienso.

-Y… ¿qué me querías d-decir? –intenté no tartamudear mucho, sentía muchos sentimientos entremezclados en aquel instante.

-Stan, sé que estas enojado por lo que te hice por lo de haberme arrepentido y eso.

Idiota. Al recordarme eso, mi furia volvió.

-Claro –intentaba tranquilizarme internamente.

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de haberte dicho que me arrepentia. Y sé que es confuso, pero creo que lo has entendido.

-….

-….

-….

-¿No lo has entendido?

-Es enredado.

-Te amo, Stan –sonrió.

-¿Y por qué te arrepentiste? –pregunté aguantándome las lagrimas de felicidad que estaban por salir, ya que finalmente lo había entendido.

-Porque Craig me lo pidió.

-¿Qué? -¿Craig? ¿Qué tiene que ver Craig en todo esto?

-Stan, lo que ocurrió fue que… -suspiró y perdió su mirada en el suelo- Hace muchos meses atrás, más o menos unos tres, Craig y yo hicimos una apuesta.

-¿Qué apuesta? –nos sentamos.

-A eso voy; carajo, no me interrumpas –unió sus manos entrelazándolas y colocándolas debajo de su mentón- Apostamos que Wendy se acostaría con él. Bueno, yo obviamente aposté a que ella lo rechazaría porque en ese entonces ella estaba contigo y no creía que podría hacerte eso.

-Ya… -por alguna extraña razón no me impresionaba.

-Y… bueno, se acostaron juntos y yo debía pagar mi apuesta –o sea que hubiera terminado con ella de todas maneras- Pero tú sabes que soy tan pobre que no puedo comprarme ni siquiera un jodido condón, por lo que tuve que preguntar que otra cosa podría hacer, y él me dijo que si no tenía dinero entonces debía enamorarte y hacerte sufrir sentimentalmente para satisfacer uno de sus mayores deseos.

-¡¿Por qué? –abrí mis ojos de sobremanera.

-Porque en ese entonces te odiaba, no solo pro la ida a Perú.

-¿Y por qué otra cosa sería?

-Porque le gustaba Kyle, y él te quería a ti.

-…

-En resumen, todo fue culpa del jodido de Craig.

-Sí, ya entiendo –descargaba mi ira apretando mis puños. Realmente pensé que me amaba ese hijo de la gran puta que lo parió.

-Pero en verdad yo te amo –le sonreí- más que ese hijo de puta –y me abrazó cálidamente.

**Espero que se les hayan aclarado las dudas a muchas xDDu**

**Respuestas Reviews:**

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: Tranqui, ni yo entendía lo que estaba escribiendo, era casi inconciente._. Pero por lo que leí (?) Se supone que a Craig le gustaba Kyle antes que a Stan y asdfgsasdfgh al parecer lo sigue queriendo e_e, y no tengo idea si Stan esta saliendo con Craig o no ._. escribo inconcientemente (tendré que comenzar a leerlos y corregirlos Dx) Kyle le gusta Stan (duh) y Kenny también quiere a Stan emm.. si no te aclare dudas por favor preguntamelas en tu comentario y aclarare lo que quieras! C:**

**Dani-Ela-Nati-chan: xDDDD tú que me haces reir siempre ahahaha adgsadgahd emm.. ¿Qué pienso hacer con Stan y Kyle? Que difícil pregunta ¿sabes? Yo misma me estoy matando cuando escribo sobre ellos –amo demasiado el Style ;A;- y siempre quiero que ellos terminen juntos pero pero ;AAA; el fic se trata de Kenny y Stan por lo que no puedo hacer que ellos terminen juntos pero ni cagando dejo que Kyle se quede con Craig. Aún asi me quiero morir ;A; quiero que Stan se quede con Kyle pero no puedo hacer eso sorry u_u **

**Sobre el juego ese em… lo impuso dfasghdgjasg parece que no lo explique –revisa cuadernito- dghasjdaj mejor no te contesto eso creo que ya debes saberlo ahora xd porque todo fue culpa de Craig asdasd no me cae mal, pero debía poner a alguien de malo y de Cartean no me complacía.**

**Ahahaha uy si yo amo tanto a Kyle xd me encantaría que estuvieran juntos.**

**Definitivamente me pondré a escribir Style! –se va corriendo a escribir Style-**

**Igual estoy escribiendo el último capitulo (capitulo 10), será el mas largo y se aclararan todas las dudas que tengan. (por favor pregunten para aclararlas xd)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews de veras, puedo llegar a vivir de ellos! C:**


	10. Reconciliación

Así que depués de todo Craig era un jodido mentiroso y el causante de todo mi sufrimiento. Esto lo esperaba de Cartean pero ¿de Craig? Definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

-Pero… ¿realmente me crees, Stan? –preguntó con una expresión bastante preocupada.

-Kenny –sonreí levemente- te creo… pero no del todo así que para recuperar mi confianza deberás hacer mucho merito. De todas formas –sonreí un poco mas ampliamente cerrando mis ojos y colocando una de mis manos en mi pecho- me alegra que después de todo esto no fuera un juego para ti.

-Claro que no lo fue –escuché decir antes de abrir mis ojos.

Al abrir nuevamente mis ojos noté la sonrisa de Kenny que imaginariamente decía:"Al fin me comprendes, Stan".

-Como te amo –susurró en mi oído antes de levantarse de su asiento provocando un sonrojo de parte mía, ante eso desvié la mirada.

Decidí seguirlo hasta la puerta. Al salir del salón escuchamos algunos susurros que provenían de ningún lugar, y el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Tocaron? –pregunté algo angustiado.

-¿Pero cuando? Nunca escuchamos nada…

-¡Carajo! Esto siempre nos pasa a nosotros –me quejé buscando con mi mirada a alguien que estuviera por el pasillo, lamentablemente sin éxito.

-¡Espera! –ordenó antes de que comenzara a correr- ¿Dónde está, Kyle?

-Eh… -entonces recordé- él… la última vez que lo ví fue en el patio.

-¿Estaba Craig en el patio? -¿acaso no es obvio?

-Sí –asentí al mismo tiempo que contesté.

Entonces, como la muerte se lo lleva a él, me llevó hasta el patio para ver lo que era literalmente la nada.

-Aquí… no están –balbuceé mientras con mis ojos color cielo contemplaba la inquietante mirada del rubio.

-¡Carajo! ¿Qué jodidos planeaba Kyle? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Me tomó del brazo con fuerza pero con el cuidado de no lastimarme, a pesar de parecer débil y de lo tan poco que se nutre es muy fuerte, hasta llegar detrás de la bodega de gimnasia, donde vimos a Craig junto al susodicho.

-¿Qué cara…?

- ¡Stan! –exclamó Kyle alejado al azabache que tenía encima.

-¿Qué haces acá, Stan? ¿No se supone que estarías reconciliadote con tu lindo Kenny en la sala? –dijo con enojo.

-Ya lo hicimos –contestamos los dos en un unisono.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Kyle con una sorpresa notada en sus ojos verdes.

-Eres muy fácil de descubrir, Broflovski–replicó con un tono arrogante.

-¿Ah?

-No soy estúpido ¿saben? Era muy obvio que todo esto lo hicieron para vengarse de mí. Creo que lo único que les resulto, y debió ser una desesperación mía, el que Kyle confesara sus sentmientos. Pero hasta yo sé que eso sería imposible.

¿Ya…? ¿Entonces por qué rayos no hizo nada? ¡Hey! Esperen un segundo. ¿Qué Kyle confesara sus sentimientos a Craig? Ya me estoy confundiendo. Expliquen todo de una vez.

-¿Que Kyle qué? –pensé y me pregunté en voz alta.

-¿No lo sabía? –sonrió Craig con satisfacción al ver mi cara de desagrado.

-¡¿No le contaste? –se quejó Kyle de Kenny.

-Creo que se me olvido… -se lamentó.

-Me estoy enredando, ¿pueden aclarar las cosas de una vez? –pregunté casi perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Lo que pasa es que… -intentó decir Kyle- todo esto fue un plan –contestó acuchillándose por dentro por revelar su tan "sagrado" plan- quería vengarme de Craig por ti, y que te reconciliaras con Kenny.

-¿Pero por qué? Pensé que te gustaba… -dije entre avergonzado y triste.

-Si me gustas, Stan. Pero para mi lo más importante en el mundo es tu felicidad y… matar a Wendy –lo último lo susurró muy pero muy bajo- ¿Cómo crees que he aguantado el que estuvieras con Wendy todo este tiempo?

-Kyle… -eres tan tierno… esa era una de las razones por las cuales me gustabas…- pero… osea…

-Stan, Craig nunca te amo –terminó por decir Kenny.

-¿Ah?

-Sólo te estaba usando.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que aún te odia, y ésta era una forma de hacerte sufrir.

¿Por qué jodidos todos me mienten?

-Ya entiendo… -susurré en un tono muy bajo.

-Eso es lo único que debes entender. Y que te amo –dijo Kenny colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello acercándome hacia él.

Que cálido es Kenny… Realmente le amo.

De repente, Craig en un instante de determinado tomó a Kyle de la cintura y lo besó sin pensarlo. Todos al igual que Kyle nos quedamos petrificados ante la acción hecha por el susodicho. Pero en un momento, en el cual mis peores sentimientos se hicieron ver, tomé a Craig del cuello de su chaqueta y lo amenacé sin tomar conciencia de mis palabras.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y te rompo el hocico, ¿entendiste? –mi voz sonó ronca e intimidante.

Luego simplemente lo empujé para que se tropezara y eventualmente cayera al piso. Después me giré a Kyle, lo tomé del brazo, lo tiré con cuidado contra una de las paredes de la bodega, me acerqué a él, y antes de hacer lo último giré hacia Kenny.

-Perdóname por lo que haré. Pero no dejaré que uno de mis enemigos besé a mi mejor amigo cuando y como quiera –luego giré mi cabeza nuevamente hacia Kyle viendo su tierna expresión de sorpresa. Me incliné un poco y me acerqué lentamente, dándole así finalmente un dulce beso. Un beso que en mi vida iba a repetir con otra persona.

Podría decirse que aquel beso que le di a Kyle, sería, es, y será el mejor beso que he dado en mi vida; ni Kenny podrá sacarme un beso como ese. Siendo sincero, me sentí mal un poco por la reacción que tendría Kyle más que en lo que Kenny pensara. Aproveché de saborear los labios de Kyle lo más que pude antes de que nos faltara el aire y nos tuviéramos que separar. Estaba conciente de que no podría besar nuevamente a Kyle, pero realmente me había encantado ese beso.

-Stan…-llamó Kenny- era sólo para "quitar" el beso de Craig, no profundizarlo más –dijo con un tono bastante enojado en su voz.

-Lo siento, Kenny –es que realmente lo disfruté…- ¿Te gusto, Kyle? –quise bromear un poco.

Cuando volví a girarme a ver a Kyle no lograba distinguir su cara de su cabello, eran exactamente del mismo color.

-¿Kyle…?

-S-Stan…-pudo articular, acto seguido se tapó la cara avergonzado- no tenías por qué hacer eso –un humito imaginario salía de su cabecita. Su cara estaba tan roja que aquel color llegaba a teñir sus orejas del mismo color. Se veía tan adorable…

-Maldito Stan –susurró Craig con mucha envidia- como te odio –se levantó del suelo en el cual ya estaba hace un buen rato, limpiándose la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Creo que te quedó claro que no debes meterte conmigo –presumí.

-Claro, que no –sonrió arrogante- ¿crees que con eso marcas territorio en Kyle?

¿Qué? ¿A qué quiere referirse? ¿Marcar territorio en Kyle?

-¡Oye no digas idioteces, Craig! No hables de mi como si fuera un objeto –alegó mi súper mejor amigo.

-¿Qué? –una mueca se formó en mi cara.

Kenny no logró aguantar, y estalló en risa. Lo miré bastante extrañado ya que no entendía cuál era la gracia; y menos entendía con lo de "marcar territorio".

-Ahaha ¿cómo no lo entiendes, Stan? Ahaha –preguntó entre risas el rubio. Se acercó a mí de manera peligrosa, luego me desabrochó un poco mi suéter y camisa, por lo cuál de inmediato me sonrojé- ¿acaso no recuerdas… -dejó ver una de las marcas que me había dejado la otra vez en la biblioteca- … esto?

-Eh… -balbuceé tan rojo como lo había estado Kyle después de aquel beso que le había dado.

-A eso se le llama "marcar territorio" –explicó Kenny junto con una complacida sonrisa- Eres tan inocente, Stan. Por eso te amo tanto.

Me cohibí al instante.

-L-Lo que sea –tartamudeó Kyle con un sonrojo que coloreaba drásticamente su pálidas mejillas- Craig no me vuelvas a besar o te rompo las bolas y Kenny no te aproveches de Stan en mi presencia –ordenó el pelirrojo. Mientras que yo intentaba desaparecer el tremendo sonrojo que cubría mi cara.

Kenny se alejó de mi en el acto en que Kyle le mandó. Craig no se digno a largarse a pesar de que Kyle le mandara aquellas indirectas.

-Craig –musité- anda a joder a otro lado no tienes nada que hacer aquí –fruncí el ceño.

-No te hagas el líder conmigo. Aquí tú no me mandas –discutió como un niño, pero sin cambiar su caracterizada ronca voz.

-De todos modos se irá –susurró muy bajo para si mismo, Kenny.

Craig volteó, pero antes de comenzar su andar dijo.

-Kyle, rómpeme las bolas si quieres, pero cuando menos lo esperes te besaré y te dejaré una marca como signo de mi partencia y…

Eres un jodido hijo de perra, Craig.

-Un regalo para ti de yo, Stan –y me mostró su tan adorado dedo medio.

-Gracias –dije siguiendole el juego.

En pocos minutos su precensia desapareció dejándonos solos a Kenny, Kyle y a mí. Me acerqué a Kyle y lo abracé, con uno de mis brazos acariciándole su cabello rojizo con rulos y susurrándole palabras tiernas para finalmente decirle…

-Ni loco dejaré que ese idiota te bese o te marque. Te protegeré, así que no te tragues ni una mierda de lo que diga ¿sí? –le regalé una tierna sonrisa.

-No soy un bebé, Stan –hizo un adorable puchero- pero… -se limitó a darme un pequeño y dulce beso en la mejilla- gracias –y me sonrió.

Eso me sorprendió, e instantáneamente me puse rojo nublándome de todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

-¡¿Qué coño…? ¡Kyle! ¡Joder! ¡No vuelvas a besar a mi Stan así como así! –ordenó finalmente celoso- ¡Él es mío!

-¡Te dije que no me rendiría! ¡Pronto será mío ya lo verás! –reía mientras discutian de manera graciosamente infantil con Kenny.

En cuanto tocaron, volví a la normalidad. Todos salieron de clases, era hora de recreo. Observe como hablaban Wendy con Bebe y luego giraban a saludarme. Luego, giré a ver como el "Team Craig" hacía lo de siempre: Tweek temblando mientras tomaba de su café y gritar que estaba presionado por cualquier pregunta que le hicieran; Craig, el pendejo que le robo un beso a mi súper mejor amigo, mientras respondía o saludaba mostraba su dedo favorito; Clyde comía un taco y hablaba con Token, o mejor dicho intentaba tranquilizarlo, ya que estaba discutiendo sobre algún tema en específico con el alegre Kevin. Sonreía al ver todo normal: Cartman discutiendo con Wendy sobre política, Butters jugando con sus manzanitas, Pip con Damián haciendo… bueno de aquí no veo muy bien pero están bastante cerca…demasiado cerca.

Todo era normal nuevamente. Bueno, no es que nunca hubiera sido así, sino que simplemente no recordaba que existían los demás; pero obviamente no es así. Me siento feliz no solo por el hecho de haberme reconciliado con mi actual novio, Kenny, ni tampoco por haber cumplido el sueño de toda mi vida: besar a mi super mejor amigo, el adorable pelirrojo Kyle; sino por el simple hecho de que siento que estoy aprendiendo del mundo y que todo puede mejorar, a pesar de lo tan mierda que pueda parecer tu vida y eso realmente es algo que valoro y me hace muy feliz.

Algo tan simple como aprender, y lo tan aburrido que me sonaba escucharlo: pero realmente me hace feliz. Maduro lentamente y aprendo de la vida, que hermoso.

-Por cierto Stan –interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Caminamos hacia nuestra sala preocupados por haber perdido tres clases de las materias más importantes. El más afectado y preocupado claramente era Kyle, ya que a Kenny realmente no le interesaba mucho.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté para que prosiguiera.

-Me quiero morir, me quiero morir. ¿Cómo pude haber perdido Química, Física y Biología? –se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no te vengaste de Craig, o es que estás planeando algo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Porque la venganza no te lleva a nada. Y me hubiera visto como un pendejo si peleaba con él.

-Mmmm… Si hubiera sido tú le hubiera forrado un combo en toda la cara, haciéndole saber que nadie se mete conmigo.

-Pero bueno, de todas maneras no lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Que hippie eres, Stan! –se escuchó decir por detrás de nosotros- un gran hippie marica.

-¡Culón! –Exclamamos Kyle y yo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No estabas discutiendo con Wendy? –pregunté ante su inesperada aparición.

-Eh… Sí, pero me dijo que tenía que entregarles esto –nos pasó un papel a cada uno.

-¿Desde cuando el culo gordo le hace caso a la puta de Wendy Testaburger? –pregunto en tono de burla mi amado Kenny.

-¡Cállate, jodido pobre!

-¿Qué es esto? –leí el titulo "Proyecto de Química"- ¿Un nuevo proyecto?

-Así es –afirmó el nazi.

-Es la misma pauta solo que con la materia de Química –comentó Kyle sacando la anterior pauta del "Proyecto de Biología".

-Al fin dices algo coherente, judío estúpido -¿felicitó? Si es que era eso.

-¡Cállate, gordo de mierda! –se defendió mi ojiverde favorito- Bueno como decía, al comparar las dos pautas… son exactamente iguales.

-Oye culo gordo, no intentarás hacernos una broma ¿cierto? –sospeché al ver las pautas que mostraba mi súper mejor amigo.

-Claro que no. Hoy no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo.

-Pero sí tienes ganas de tirarte a Wendy –rió Kenny.

-¡Cállate, mugroso pobre! –y sus gruesas mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

No me es extraño sabes que ha Cartman le guste mi ex. Siempre ha estado mirándola, persiguiéndola y discutiendo con ella a propósito; sólo para estar con ella de algún modo. Y no me molesta en lo absoluto, simplemente lo acepto.

-¿Y con quién serás, Cartman? –pregunté curioso. No sabía de cuantos integrantes eran pero…

-De seguro es con Wendy –dijo Kenny con una sonrisa.

-S-Sí… -notada vergüenza en su voz y un sonrojo que era imposible ignorar.

-¡Oh! Es de a dos –exclamó Kyle al descubrir lo anotado en el papel.

Repentinamente, Kenny y Kyle se miraron al instante frunciendo el ceño y enviandose malas vibras.

-Ni creas que me ganarás, Kenny. Yo seré su pareja –dijo con tono desafiante.

-Sigue soñando, Broflovki –musitó arrogante el rubio- Stan es mío.

-¡AAHH! Que son maricas –fue lo ultimo que dijo el castaño yéndose nuevamente con su amada Wendy quien lo esperaba junto a Bebe.

Reí un poco al ver tan cómica situación. Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de mi no tan morena cara.

-Carajo Kenny, ya fue una vez contigo. Ahora me toca –se quejó como un niño de primaria, mi lindo pelirrojo que tengo de mejor amigo.

-Mala suerte –sonrió pensando en ya ser el ganador de la discusión.

-¡¿Mala suerte? He sido toda mi vida con él, a exceptuando las veces que me ha dejado por Wendy pero han sido muy escasas, y no dejaré que sea contigo –dijo con un tono adorablemente enojado.

-Con el que empieza es con el que termina –terminó por decir Kenny antes de que los dos chicos se lanzaran a mi en busca de mi aceptación.

_FIN_

**¡Waaah! Perdónenme si es que no les avisé que este era el ultimo capitulo. ¡Perdon! Pero realmente espero que les haya gustado. Y agradesco mucho los que me han seguido desde el comienza y entre medio xd De veras estoy muy feliz de haber recibido tantos comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Sobre el pequeño Style que puse, es que no aguate y debía poner un poquito xc! De todas formas muchas gracias. Y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics, ya que me hacen muy muy feliz c:**

**Próximamente habrá un Style! One-shot lamentablemente :c pero luego habra con capitulos c: espero que sigan pasando a ver mi perfil c:!**

**Saludos y me despido!**

**Con antemano, su mas fiel (?) autora **

**Sora!**


End file.
